Untouchable
by nosilverbullets
Summary: Bella is sick and it's Jacob's fault; he has no idea what he does to her so can she really hold it against him? Then she finds herself bound to two pack mates. It turns out that bad things DO happen to good people. Embry/Bella, Jacob/Bella.
1. The Break Up Song

**A.N. Hey home skillets, here's one of the two new stories that i promised. :-) But dont worry i havent forgotten about 'the other swan' or 'read it and realise'. I will get the next chapters of those of for you within the next week. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this one :)**

**The title might not make sense at first but towards the end it definitely will. **

**A few facts for ya'll:**

**This story isn't the same sequence as the book/film. AU**

**This story is pre-written so I'll update every day/ other day. XD **

**And last but not least….. THIS STORY IS TEAM WOLFPACK! Yay!**

**Summary: Bella is sick and it's Jacob's fault; he has no idea what he does to her so can she really hold it against him? Then she finds herself bound to two pack mates. It turns out that bad things DO happen to good people. An imprinting tale. Embry/ Bella, Bella/Jacob, AU, mostly canon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

_See, breaking up is hard _

_To move along it's even harder  
>It's over she got colder now<em>

_Can't locate where her heart is_ (The break up song- Wale)

**Chapter 1: The Break Up Song**

"Jake, please." Bella cried as she clutched onto his excessively muscular arm; he looked down at her hand with a pained expression then yanked his body from her embrace. She choked on a sob and retreated, wrapping her arms around her middle, as if she could hold herself together; keep the pain in, stop it from spilling out and making a terrible mess.

"You shouldn't be here, Bella." He told her coldly, his body rigid as the cold rain fell freely onto his bare chest; Bella flinched at his words and looked up at him, he was staring straight through her, it was as if she wasn't even there.

"Jake, what happened to you?" She asked him; his jaw clenched tightly and his large hands formed fists.

"Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?" She asked him, using anger to cloak her sadness; for once she was glad that it was raining in La Push, she needed it to disguise her pathetic tears.

"No, Sam's helping me; he's the _only one_ who can help me right now." Bella flinched at his tone; why was he acting this way? He_ never_ acted this way. Jacob had always been kind to her, her best friend, even _before _they started dating.

"Jake, please, can we talk? There are some things I need to…." He cut her off.

"I can't see you anymore, Bella." He stated; her knees almost gave way; even though she knew the words were coming, she just wasn't ready for them.

"J-Jake please, I-I know that I've been distant lately but it's not what you….." He cut her off again before she could say what she really came here to tell him.

"Don't, Bella, it's not…." She cut him off this time as she squeezed her own waist a little tighter.

"It's not you it's me, right? Is that what you're going with? _Jesus_ Jake, really?" She asked him incredulously; after all these years, was that all he thought she deserved?

_A cheap, over-used, generic break-up line. _

"It's true, it is me. I'm not….. Good. I used to be…. But not anymore…" With these words, Bella could see_ her_ Jacob breaking through to cracks of the stranger before her.

"…You know what? It doesn't even matter, **this **doesn't matter." He told her, gesturing between them; she grimaced as the cracks were sealed and only this _monster_ remained.

"We're over. I don't want you anymore Bella, I don't love you, go home and don't come back. " She flinched again at his words and more tears left her eyes; to the point at which her vision was blurred at the edges.

"J-Jacob please, you can't, we can't be apart ….." She pleaded pathetically because she couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

He was her sun.

"Goodbye Bella." He told her as he turned; she watched him, frozen, as he jogged away from her, taking a piece of her heart and soul with him. She felt like her heart was being ripped clean from her chest.

"I love you." She squeaked quietly; he froze and she looked up, hoping he'd run back to her with a smile and say it was all a sick joke, the tattoo was fake and that underneath the stupid buzz cut wig was his long beautiful black hair that she loved so much.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Bella turned on her converse clad heel and trudged, dragging her feet across the dirt roads, all the way home; she only lived about five minutes from Jake's house in a small cottage with her dad, Charlie, the chief of Fork's police. That was a big deal for everyone on the rez, someone from their tribe had somehow secured such a highly influential job in the area. Bella knew it was important, so did Charlie so he took his job very seriously but never more seriously than Bella.

She made her way into her small bedroom and just fell onto the bed, face down and cried into her sheets; Bella brought her knees to her chest and squeezed hard, trying to forget about what had just happened; trying to transport herself back to this morning when she was unaware of what would take place. Unaware that her heart would be laid out in front of her and stamped into the mud before her eyes. Bella squeezed harder at her body until it felt like her back was breaking, contorting in the most unnatural of ways yet she couldn't bring herself to care. There was one word that played in her mind, one word that distracted her from everything else.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. _

She cried herself to sleep that day.

**Thoughts?  
>So this was the beginning of Bella's story. XD<strong>

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	2. Possibility

**A.N. Hey home skillets, ****thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story. I hope you like it  
>Oh, this story is a BellaJacob and a Bella/Embry so from now on I'll be switching the pairing in the description every time I upload **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop.  
>You're the only one who knows.<br>Tell me when you hear my silence,  
>There's a possibility I wouldn't know.<em>

_So tell me when my sorrows over  
>You're the reason why I'm closed<br>Tell me when you hear me falling.  
>There's a possibility it wouldn't show<em> (Possibility- Lykke Li) 

**Chapter 2: Possibility **

"It's okay Bells, I got ya." Charlie sighed as he held up her long black locks; preventing them from tumbling into the toilet that she was bending over. Bella's eyes watered as she clutched to her stomach, painfully dry heaving because there was nothing left to expel.

"Better?" Charlie asked her as he helped her up; Bella nodded meekly as she tried to stand, her knees wobbling unsteadily. She allowed her dad to take her back to bed and kiss her forehead as he tucked her in like she was still a child.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" He asked her; she shook her head, the severe stab of her empty stomach was overshadowed by the heartache.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Bella, it's been a week and you haven't eaten the weight of an orange. You're hurting yourself." She didn't even blink at her father's words; she was too busy wallowing. She could vaguely remember him saying something about going to work before kissing her forehead again and leaving her, she laid there, expressionless and just listened… but she couldn't hear anything, it just reinforced the idea that she was alone.

_So lonely. _

Bella had never been lonely before; she always had Jake with her. Always. Since they were little, they used to play together on first beach; he never used to like making sand castles but he'd always help because she wanted him to. Bella shook her head and put her hands to her ears, trying to chase away the happy memories for they just made her feel more depressed; they just reminded her that Jacob no longer wanted her. Not now. Not ever. She let out a screeched sob as she began to cry gain, her hands still clamped onto her ears; for the millionth time that week, she cried herself to sleep.

Bella got up a few hours later and dragged herself into the bathroom for a shower; she could barely feel the lukewarm water that stabbed into her back. She quickly gave her a body a once-over with her baby blue loufa and favourite strawberry shower gel before stepping out and shielding her small body with a giant white towel. Bella trudged weekly towards the sink; her arms clamped onto it to help her balance. She lifted her eyes slowly to the mirror, afraid of what she'd see; so afraid. She knew that her appearance had deteriorated but she wasn't sure as to how much.

Bella sighed in relief when her face snapped up to see that the mirror was covered in fog; for once she was contented with the lack of ventilation in their tiny bathroom. She swallowed thickly as she lifted her hand slowly and began to shakily wipe at the mist; when she was done she couldn't help the tears than began to roll down her cheeks.

She looked so _unhealthy_.

Her usually vibrant dark brown, almost black eyes were dull and hollow; surrounded by dark circles that went up to her eyebrows and brushed against her high cheek bone below. Her coral pink lips were chapped, bruised and tinted blue; her beautiful black hair was flat and lacked body. Her usually size six frame looked like it was boarding at a size two **(USA sizes)**. The only thing that looked remotely like her was her tanned, brown skin and even that looked like it could change at any minute. Bella turned her head, unable to look at herself anymore, it was just embarrassing; she walked slowly to her bedroom, holding the wall beside her to steady her feet.

It took her fifteen minutes to dress into a fitted sweater, some blue jeans and thick fluffy socks that Renee had sent to her last year; Bella settled in the small living room in front of the TV, she didn't take notice of the channel that was on because she was looking straight through it, thinking about how she'd ended up like this.

"Jacob." She murmured as she curled into a ball; she seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Locking herself away in her own mind where there was no pain, no hunger, there was only darkness.

Jacob.

Bella knew that she needed to see him soon; she had to, before she faded away like a dying flower. That was_ just_ what she was…

_A wilting rose. _

But she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to face him again; she didn't think her heart could take much more rejection before it just _stopped_.

The next couple of months were a blur to Bella's mind; she would wake-up, throw up, eat a spoonful of something to please Charlie, pretend to watch TV and back to bed again. The condition of her body was deteriorating rapidly; Charlie was more than worried for his only child; he didn't know what to do with her. He thought that she was doing it on purpose, that she was deliberately trying to kill herself. He was at the end of his tether, he wouldn't let her self-destruct but then again, as mentioned before, he didn't know what to do with her.

Charlie rubbed his tanned hand over his face and through his shoulder length thinning black hair before he got out of the cruiser and walked tiredly towards his home.

"Bells!" He called as he entered his home; there was no response. His eye brows furrowed as he walked through to the living room, he exhaled sadly as he watched her unmoving, almost-skeletal form. Charlie walked over to her, she was too still for his liking; he brushed his fingers over her cheek and froze.

Stone-cold.

"Bells!" He called in an alarming voice as he shook her fragile body lightly; it didn't warrant any response from her. Charlie cursed under his breath as he scooped her small body up into his arms.

"Jesus Christ." He cursed again as he realised how little she weighed; he carried her out to the cruiser and laid her carefully in the back seat before speeding all the way to Forks Community Hospital.

**Thoughts?  
>Oh <strong>**no, Bella!**

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no TOTAL flames. XD**


	3. Just Like A Pill

**A.N. Hey hombres, so this is the next chapter; I know Bella's situation is a little unclear but all will be revealed in good time XD**** Oh yeah and btw, in this fic Jacob nd Embry are both 17 …. Bella is still 18 though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **__

_Run just as fast as I can  
>To the middle of nowhere<br>To the middle of my frustrated fears  
>And I swear you're just like a pill<br>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
>ill<br>You keep makin' me ill _(Just like a pill – Pink) __

**Chapter 2: Just like a pill**

Bella's eyes fluttered open and closed; she could make out figures above her, all dressed in baby blue. They looked like nurses; was she in a hospital?

"Stay with me, Bella." She recognised that voice, it sounded like Dr. Cullen who she used to visit so much when she was younger because of her little scrapes and bumps. She liked him; he was always so nice to her, so much so that she made it a point not to finch when he touched her with his cold hands.

Her eyes fluttered closed again and she could feel the darkness overtaking her; clouding her senses, she could feel herself slipping away fast.

_Her body jerked_.

"Heart rate stabilising." That voice wasn't her doctor, it was a woman that she didn't know; Bella wondered how she had gotten to the hospital in the first place. She could remember lying down on the couch and then somehow she had ended up here. Bella was unaware.

Some time passed.

"Bella, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." A nurse called to her, she did as she was asked.

More time passed.

After they were done taking tests and asking her questions, Charlie stayed with her for a few hours then he let her get to sleep.

-333-

She woke up a few days later and she was feeling much better than usual; she didn't have a splitting head ache for once but her body did feel very tender. Bella sat up slowly to find herself alone in her room, she looked over at her bedside table to find a dozen roses in a vase; she reached over and picked them up, they were beautiful, her favourite flowers; her mouth spread into an unexpected smile. She found a card.

_Get well soon, _

_Jacob x_

Bella hissed and threw the card onto the floor, glaring at it like it had written itself as a sick joke; she couldn't believe it. He actually came; she looked down at herself. Her body wasn't as skinny as she remembered and she actually felt good.

Bella's face paled as she put two and two together. He had touched her. He came in here and put his hands on her.  
>But that didn't make her feel any better inside; she knew he had only come because he felt like he had to. Jacob didn't love her anymore; she had heard it straight from the man himself.<p>

Bella shook her head and smirked evilly before she placed her hand on the flowers and exhaled softly. Then she tried to stand up, leaning on her drip poll to keep her steady. Bella began to open the door but froze; there were nurses in the hall and they were talking loudly.  
>"Seriously?" One of them asked the other.<p>

"Yes seriously, he was the hottest guy I've ever seen, I swear he was like six foot ten with body builder muscles….. But it didn't look weird on him or anything...and his face was all chiselled, oh and his skin was pretty and tanned." Bella's eye brows furrowed, were they talking about Jacob?  
>"No way." The other nurse mused.<br>"Way, but that's not even the good part…. He came in, demanding to see _Isabella Swan_." Bella's body stilled further; why did she have to make it sound so unbelievable?

"…So anyway, he came in and then he just kinda stopped in front of the vending machine and…"  
>"Wait, which vending machine?" Bella rolled her eyes as the nurse tried to get a complete visual.<br>"The chocolate bar one, yeah so he stopped there and then he suddenly looked really angry, he was shaking or something, _totally hot_, he charged into her room and that was all I saw, then like ten seconds later, Dr. Cullen backed out of the room with his hands up…. Like what the hell?" Bella's eye brows furrowed again; what did any of this even mean?

"Weird." The other nurse mused, and then Bella heard a vibrating sound.  
>"Oh, that's my pager; I'm needed so I'll see you later. Tell me if Mr Native hottie comes back." Then she heard the woman walk away, the second one went in the other direction. Bella walked across the hall to the bathroom, luckily there was no one else in there so she was alone.<p>

_Again. _

Once she had used the toilet and washed her hands, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror; she didn't look bad at all, in fact, she looked pretty good. Bella looked around quickly before sucking in a breath and lifting her hospital gown slowly; she swallowed thickly as she looked over the purple bruises around her waist and stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned around, they were on her back too; it was like her insides had been injured as well.

Bella stuffed her gown down and took a breath; she knew that the bruises would probably fade in a little while but she couldn't give a damn, she was angry. Angrier than she's ever been before; angry at _Jacob Black._ It was all his fault, he was making her ill, so ill.  
>"Look at what you did to me." She cried out, even though no one could hear her. She couldn't believe the way he was acting; first he throws away a two year relationship, claiming that he doesn't love her, and then he comes to her hospital room and puts his hands on her. Like what the fuck?<p>

For the first time in her life, Bella regretted the day when she had bonded herself to Jacob Black.

-00000-

"Care to explain, Isabella?" Dr. Cullen asked her as he held her hand up with a raised eye brow. Bella smiled sheepishly.  
>"It was annoying." She answered quietly as she chewed on her bottom lip; Dr. Cullen shook his head.<br>"Bella, you can't pull out your drip, simply because it's annoying. You know that." She looked down in shame, feeling like a scolded child.

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad, I came to take it out, anyway. You made quite a miraculous recovery Bella" He told her, checking for a reaction; she immediately perked up; did this mean she could go home?  
>"So, can I go home?" She asked him; he was about to answer her when his eyes darted to the flowers on her bed side table.<br>"Didn't Jacob Black bring those this morning?" Dr. Cullen asked her; she shrugged nonchalantly.  
>"Yep, I guess so." She answered; he walked toward them and picked them up, inspecting them like he was trying to figure something out.<p>

"They're wilted." He stated as if it was impossible; Bella coughed to disguise a laugh.  
>"Must have already been dying." She suggested; he looked at her and set them down.<br>"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled at her but she could tell that he didn't buy it; Dr. Cullen wrote a few things on his clipboard before pointing to her clothes on the bed and leaving, telling her that he would go and get Charlie.

Bella threw herself out of bed and put her clothes on, smiling when she saw that she filled them out as usual; she stretched up, working the kinks out of her back. Bella smiled and did a few star jumps for absolutely no reason; she guessed she was taking advantage of the fact that she'd been pretty much immobile for the last two weeks. She made her way out of her room and pounced on her dad when she saw him; he rubbed circles on her back and started muttering something along the lines of 'thank God.'  
>"I missed you Bells, don't do anything like that again." He pleaded into her hair; she nodded into his shoulders.<p>

"I won't dad, I promise." That was when Bella decided that she wouldn't hurt Charlie again, she couldn't, and she'd try her hardest to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again.

**Thoughts?  
>So what did you think of that?<strong>

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no TOTAL flames. XD**


	4. Contact

**A.N. In this chapter you might be thinking what the hell is she thinking but it might help you towards the end.**** Thanks to everyone who has subscribed to or favourited (is that even a word?) this story, I love you guys**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

"Bella!" She cursed under her breath as she rushed to stuff the nine pills into her mouth, any less wouldn't work for some reason. A drunken smile appeared on her face; she inhaled and looked to the ceiling of her bedroom as the Tylenol got to work.  
>"I'll be down in a minute, dad." She called as she stood, put the packets in a bag and put the bag into her underwear drawer; Charlie would never ever look there for anything.<p>

"Are you okay up there?" He asked her; she smiled to herself and made her way out of the room with a slight spring in her step; it had been six weeks since she had returned home from hospital, and yet she was deteriorating again. It was irritating really; the only thing that seemed to act as pain relief was the Tylenol. It was easy because she could get like five packets at a time from the local convenience store; Leah Clearwater, the girl that worked there couldn't give a damn about what anyone bought.

"What are you doing today, dad?" She asked as she got downstairs; for once, Charlie was dressed in an old checkered shirt and jeans, much different to the uniform he seemed to always be wearing.  
>"I thought I'd go fishing with Harry." He told her as he shrugged; Bella nodded and got to work on breakfast, she cracked two eggs into a pan and started to fry them.<br>"What about Billy? I'm sure he'd like to go with you." She offered, knowing that they'd have to have this conversation at some point; Charlie lowered his newspaper and cleared his throat.

"I don't think so." He told her flippantly; Bella shook her head while she shovelled the eggs into his plate and set it on the table.  
>"Dad, I know you two don't talk anymore but this has to stop; you two have been friends since you were kids…" She braced herself before finishing her point.<br>"Just because me and Jacob aren't together, or friends, it doesn't mean you can't be friends with Billy." She told him, trying to keep the emotion from her voice but Charlie could see that she was still hurting.

"It just doesn't seem right, you know?" Bella turned to him and put her hands on her hips.  
>"Dad, come on please? For me?" She sang as she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek; he brushed her off playfully before wiping his hand on his face.<br>"I might get Harry to ask him." Charlie bristled as he put his paper back up; Bella shook her head and laughed a little.  
>"What about you, Bells? What are <em>you <em>doing today?" He asked her; she shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I think I might go to first beach or something." He nodded.<p>

"Why don't you ask Qahla to go with you? You haven't seen her in a while." Bella exhaled.  
>"You know there's a tribe bonfire tonight?" Charlie announced.<br>"Dad." Bella breathed; he shook his head in defiance.  
>"What Bella? You need to hang out with people your own age; you know? Mingle or whatever; you being alone all the time isn't healthy." His voice was soft.<br>"I guess I'm kind of like my dad in that way." She replied, just as softly; the corner of Charlie's lips tugged upwards but he didn't say anything.

Bella jogged upstairs, tripping along the way and went into the bathroom; she locked the door behind her and swallowed thickly as she looked at herself in the mirror. At least with clothes on she looked normal, she thanked her over eating for that; it seemed that her lack of food had increased her unfortunate weight loss. She grabbed the bottom of her hoody and pulled upwards slowly.

Yeesh. She thought as he fingers ghosted over the purple marks on her stomach; they looked painful. She smirked despite herself knowing that she could feel nearly nothing right now; the overdose of Tylenol was doing its job at least. She turned around knowing that if she wanted to fully get rid of them, she'd have to see him. Bella frowned at her reflection for looking excited at the thought; she_ shouldn't_ be happy at the thought of seeing him but she was. Charlie was half right when he had said that she needed to be around people her age; she needed to be around Jacob whether he liked it or not.

She needed that physical contact more than anyone would ever know.

-0000-

The wind blew through Bella's hair as she walked lightly down First beach; she was padded up with two sweaters and her jacket so she wouldn't be cold. She settled on the sand, a few centimetres away from where the tide came in; she liked having the water close to her when she came out here. Bella pulled out her old copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read; the book was originally forced upon her by the teachers at La Push High a year ago but she had kept it because she actually found it interesting.

Bella dug her small feet into the sand as she read; her foot hit something hard and she put her book down, scooting closer to the unknown object. Her eye brows furrowed as she scraped the top level of sand off of whatever it was; it looked like a small dead crab. _Gross_. Bella made a face before looking to see if anyone else was around, when she saw that they weren't, she held it in her hands and exhaled, watching as it came to life between her fingertips.

She laughed as it panicked in her hands; she placed it down on the sand and watched it scuttle sideways into the sea. The little things like that made Bella feel better about who she was, the feeling that she could somehow help. Although, her happiness was short lived as she heard a manly scream; her eyes snapped up towards the cliff just as a body hit the water. She looked to the top to see the La Push gang, talking; some of them jumping but the others were looking in her direction. She couldn't make out their faces from afar yet she knew exactly which one was Jacob because he was now running towards her.

Bella's body wanted him badly; it wanted the physical contact it so craved. He looked so much different now, he was a least six foot five and gone were the boyish aspects he once possessed; they were now replaced by manly, angular features. His body was insanely muscular but not in a scary way or anything, it looked great on him.  
>"Bells!" Jacob called with a smile; Bella snapped out of her gaze and found herself walking towards him; she froze and turned on her heel as her face crumbled, she began to run down the beach towards her home.<p>

"Bella, stop." The voice was pleading and she didn't need to look up to know that Jacob was jogging next to her while she was sprinting as fast as her legs could take her. Then the most embarrassing thing happened; she stumbled and fell; long hot arms engulfed her before she hit the sand and she cried out louder. She hit her little hands against his chest as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Let go!" She screeched, trying to draw someone, anyone's attention; maybe then he'd let go but no, instead he held her closer. Her whole body was pressed up against his wide hot chest.  
>"Stop struggling, Bella; you're gonna hurt yourself." He pleaded; she didn't listen, instead she struggled more, kicking her feet into his calves, it didn't seem to do any good though. She stilled immediately as a growl ripped through his chest; what was he, a dog?<p>

"You're so small." Jacob told her, he sounded so concerned for her health  
>"…Are you eating well?" She looked out in the ocean as her silent tears fell.<br>"I'm fine." She breathed as his face pressed into her hair; she couldn't help but lean into his touch. Her mind was screaming 'no' but her body knew what it needed, it needed Jacob Black.

"We have to talk…. I miss you Bells." She cringed at his words and went limp in his arms; flopping over like dead weight.  
>"My name is Bella." She stated coldly; she felt him exhale before placing her down on her feet slowly, so that she wouldn't fall. She turned on her heel again as soon as her feet hit the ground and stumbled away from him, more silent tears running down her face. When she got home, she ran to her bathroom to see if her suspicions were correct.<p>

And they were.

Bella cocked her head to the side as she studied the clear skin below her bra; clean, pure, untainted. There were no purple marks or unsightly bruises, she was back to normal; he had healed her. Bella pushed her shirt down and ran to her bedroom, flopping down on her bed; just like that, she was back to square one, crying into her bed sheets.

**Thoughts?  
>Aww, poor Bella. <strong>

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames.. . they really burn XD**


	5. If My Heart Was A House

**A.N. Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is based on my favourite song ever! Please read the lyrics below.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
>Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North<br>Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
>Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home <em>(If my heart was a house- Owl City)

**Chapter 5: If my heart was a house **

Bella sat up in her bed with a start, her heart beating fast beyond control; her head was pounding and she knew something was wrong. She knew that it had something to do with Jacob; she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and jumped out of bed in her tank top and shorts. It was freezing out here in La Push but she didn't care, not right now; Bella stumbled out of her small bedroom and into the smaller corridor of her home; she panted as she pushed open Charlie's room door slowly, he was still asleep. She looked over at the clock on his wall_, __3__:34am._

Jesus, it was that late… or early. Bella stumbled back into her bed room and picked up her cell phone before jumping out of her ground floor window as silently as she could and sitting under it. Her teeth chattered as she willed her cell phone to turn faster, it seemed like it was taking forever. She pressed speed dial one and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hey it's Jake…. Leave a message."_

Bella choked on a sob and assumed the worse, _he could be dead_; she shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts as she got up and started running; running for _his_ life because she knew that something was severely wrong here; it wasn't the time for second guessing herself. Bella shivered, spluttered and coughed as she sprinted, she couldn't get there too late; then she fell.

_Typical. _

She cursed under her breath as she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the large stinging scrape on her knee; it didn't matter, it would heal in a few seconds. She kept running, through the forest and dirt roads like a lunatic until the little red house where she had spent so much time in her life came into view. It didn't bother her that there were about ten people standing outside; all of them head down as if paying their respects. Bella assumed the worst _again_.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She chanted as she ran, she had to be about thirty feet away now; then all the head snapped up and turned to face her as she approached. They all looked at her like she wasn't supposed to be there with angry, un-inclusive stares. Bella recognised them, the La Push gang as many called them, a scantily-clad group of hot guys and one Leah Clearwater; many believed that they all sat around doing drugs, steroids and sucking up to the elders but Bella Swan knew better than that.

Well she didn't really, she just wanted to believe she did; she wanted to believe that Jake wouldn't do something like that. No, she was certain he wouldn't, he wasn't that stupid. Bella whimpered as a scream rang in her ears, the scream of the man Jacob Black had become.

"What are you doing here, Swan?" Paul barked at her, she cowered a little at the harshness of his tone; then she straightened her back and tried to look confident as another scream graced the air. She ignored him and moved towards Billy who looked like he was close to tears. "You've got to let me in Billy, I can help." She pleaded; he looked at her like she was crazy and then cringed when his son screeched again. He laid a hand on Bella's that was resting on his wheelchair as she panted, it_ was_ a long run.

"There's a doctor inside with him, Bella, why don't you go home? You can visit him in the morning." Billy's voice was soft yet demanding; Bella shook her head defiantly.  
>"No, I can't, I need to see him now, he's….." She tried to explain; a growl ripped through her ear drums and she jumped a little.<br>"He _**said**_ there's a doctor so you can leave now." She didn't even bother to face Paul; she was too busy clutching to her heart as the ache nearly overtook her, she crumbled to her knees. Bella was so close; she could almost taste Jacob's pain, She needed to do something soon.

"Easy." She heard Sam warn Paul as she stood again, nearly falling onto someone in the process.  
>"No, I won't take it easy, she needs to go home and mind her own fucking business; he dumped you, get the fuck over it." Paul sneered; Bella wanted to cry at that last statement but instead she ignored him again and looked up to Billy with hollow and pleading eyes. Jacob was <em>still<em> screaming.  
>"Bella, are you sick?" That was Seth Clearwater, such a young boy, always so happy; he always waved at her at school; he was the only one that did.<p>

Before she could stop herself she began to vomit violently into the dirt beside Billy's wheelchair; god, this was so embarrassing.

"Jesus Christ." Someone cursed as they watched her; her eye sight was becoming unfocused.  
>"Someone take her home." Billy waved her off but she stumbled back and looked up at him again; a body approached her with open arms and she jumped back drunkly.<br>"Don't touch me!" She warned; he moved towards her anyway so she ran back to Billy's side, her hands clamped on his chair.  
>"Dude, I think goody two shoes Swan is drunk." She ignored that comment and faced Billy again.<p>

"Billy please, I can save him, I can save him just please." She pleaded as she felt the bile rise in her stomach again; a large hot body engulfed her from behind and tried to pull her away.

"Bella come on, you're making a scene." She recognised that voice, barely.

"Embry? Embry Call? Let go of me!" She hissed while her hands stayed clamped onto Billy's wheelchair.

"Billy please, I'm hurting because of him and if you don't let me in there, your son will die." She pleaded; his eyes widened and his face drew back in shock at this random revelation.  
>"I'm his only hope I swear, just please." She whispered; Embry stopped pulling her and the place was silent, Jake had stopped screaming. She clutched to her heart again and bent over to spit, there was only blood.<p>

"Jesus Christ." Someone muttered again; Bella looked up at the old man with feral eyes.  
>"This is what he's doing to me, it means he's dying and he's killing me too; I made a promise Billy." She told him cryptically; he looked over body again. Her usually vibrant tanned skin was pale, her plump pink lips now tinted blue and there seemed to be a clammy cold layer of sweat over her whole body like. This girl was ill; Billy nodded his head fast and Bella smiled and thanked him while prying Embry's hands off her before running into the small house.<p>

Her knees shook as she tore through the hallway, straight for Jacob's room; when she arrived, she had to gasp at what she saw. This _thing_ in front of her couldn't be Jacob, it just couldn't, he was almost… _mangled_. Yes _mangled _was the word. There were bones showing up all over the place, his skin was almost all purple, the parts that weren't were covered in white bandages and there were lumps and bumps everywhere.

"Bella." Dr. Cullen greeted as he stood from Jacob's side and disappeared from the room; she thought it strange. Bella wondered what he was doing all that way out here at three o'clock in the morning.

"Oh Jake, what happened to you?" She cried as she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes; pouring everything she could into him and hoping that it was enough.

**Thoughts?**

**It was weird I know but it will all come together in time…. I hope. Lol. **

**Character pics on my page.**

**Check out my other stories if you like this one. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. When You Believe

**A.N. Hey my home skillets;**** I'm glad you're liking the story Thanks for the reviews, I love them Sorry that this chapter took a little longer then usual to put up, I've just been really busy with college. Yeah, so anyway**** here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

_There can be miracles,  
>when you believe,<br>though hope is frail,  
>it's hard to kill<em> (When you believe- Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey)

**Chapter 5: When you believe**

"How you feeling?" Bella asked in a monotone voice as Jake's eyes fluttered open slowly; he looked up at her and frowned a little.  
>"Bella?" He asked incredulously, it couldn't be her; he squinted and opened his eyes again, okay so maybe it was but what was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. He hadn't seen her since that day on the beach last month; so what was she doing in his bedroom?<p>

"How you feeling Jacob?" She repeated, this time in a sterner voice; he sat up without effort and looked down at himself. He didn't have a scratch. Jesus, how long was he out for? It must have taken at least three weeks to heal him to this degree. He was sure he was a goner.

"I'm good." He stated honestly as he stood and began to rip the unnecessary bloody bandages form his body; Bella stood too and she walked out of the room in silence.  
>"Wait!" Jake called as he raced after her. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Bella stopped as her arm was pulled back and turned, he looked so happy to see her. This made her slightly angry; he didn't have the_ right_ to look happy after he ditched her like she meant nothing to him at all. She ripped her hand from his embrace.  
>"Don't worry <em>Black<em>, I was just passing through." She told him coldly as she ran through the house and out of the front door, past Billy who was shouting her name.

Jacob was plagued with guilt as he stood in the hallway and watched as his ex-girlfriend run away from him into the night; without warning, he punched a hole through the nearest wall … then he cursed himself,_ great_ another thing to fix in his broken life. He didn't want to leave Bella, he loved her but he was ordered to cut her loose, kick her to the curb all to keep the precious pack a secret.

Now that he was allowed to talk to her, she didn't wanna know him; it was understandable but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. When he wasn't patrolling, or at the cliffs with the pack, Jake was usually in the woods outside her house, watching and protecting; making sure no one got to her or Charlie. He loved her too much for his own good; that was what many told him.

When Jake walked through the house and out of the front door, he found the whole pack out there staring at him with wide eyes and slack mouths. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought they had all imprinted on his ass.

_That _would have been awkward.

"Jesus Christ." Quil muttered and it caught his attention; he bounded down the stairs and stood next to Billy who was looking up at him like he was a walking miracle.  
>"Who was sick?" Jake asked as his nose crinkled at the smell; he then noted that Dr. Cullen was no longer here. He would have to begrudgingly thank him tomorrow or something.<p>

"How the hell is that even possible?" Embry asked as he walked forward and circled Jake like prey; soon they were all doing the same thing. Jacob jumped out of the loop and looked at them all like they were crazy.  
>"I know you guys missed me but damn." He laughed but then there was silence.<br>"How do you feel Jake?" Billy asked, wheeling himself into the middle of the action.  
>"Great, better than ever… but how long was I out?" He asked, expecting to hear an outrageous amount of time but no, what he heard shocked him even more than that.<p>

"Jacob, we brought you back an hour ago." Leah supplied, feeling a little less guilty for getting him hurt; she would have never forgiven herself if he had died for her today. She was almost sorry that she'd gone for that stray leech.

_Almost. _

"Brought me back from where?" Jake asked he was baffled; it was like they were all speaking in riddles.  
>"Dude, the new born fight was an hour ago; <em>you<em> got_ battered _an hour ago." Quil clarified; the rest of them nodded along, still amused by their pack brother's miraculous recovery. Jacob had no idea what to make of Quil's words.  
>"I think we need to have a talk with Bella." Sam stated, speaking for the first time since Jake's awakening.<p>

-000-

Bella curled up under her duvet and yawned; Jacob had taken quite a lot out of her. She was certain he would have died, had she not have been there. She looked over at her small bedside table; it was 3:59am, it was hard to believe that all that had happened in less than thirty minutes. _Geeze_.

A tear left her eye and she sniffled before clutching onto her bare arm, right where Jacob had held her, she could still feel the heat of his touch. Of course it was imaginary but it comforted her none the less.

She still loved him

And she hated herself for it; no other sane person would still be hung up on him. She could never forget the words he had said to her all those months ago, so _cold_, so _detached._

"_I don't want you anymore Bella, I don't love you, go home and don't come back."_

She forced the corner of her duvet into her mouth then let out a muffled scream; it hurt that much. She could still remember the way the words glided off his lips like they were nothing, like it was easy as breathing; that was the part that still cut through her soul. He didn't look regretful or even remotely sad; his face was a hard mask of indifference.

Bella walked away that day in the rain, feeling empty and cold inside; what else does one do when their reason for existence tells them to go home? They weep, that's just what she did. Bella clutched her knees so she would forget, so she could_ try _to forget. Try to let him go.

She found that she couldn't, she could never let Jacob Black go; not since that day. The day she bonded herself to him, doomed herself to a lifetime of servitude. She loved him that much that she was willing to dedicate her life to being his guardian angel, whether he wanted her or not. Bella stopped struggling and just let herself cry now; she let it all out onto her mattress.

Bella rolled over and tried to get some sleep because she knew that _they _would probably come for her in the morning.

**Thoughts?**

**Aww Bella saved him; that was so nice. Well I guess he would have died if she didn't…. but still. **

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories if you like this one. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	7. time to move on

**A.N. Hey guys, this is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

_It's time to move on, time to get going  
>What lies ahead, I have no way of knowing<br>But under my feet, baby, grass is growing  
>It's time to move on, it's time to get going <em>(Time to move on by Tom Petty)

**Chapter 5: Time to move on **

Bella got up as usual, showered and dressed; she picked out a pair of dark wash jeans shorts, a fitted blue polo neck sweater and pair of white fluffy knee length socks with one blue stripe. She thought she looked okay; it was what she usually wore when she was planning on staying at home anyway. After all, school was over and she had no longer had any friends so what was she supposed to be doing?

Bella went through to the kitchen; Charlie had already left for work so she was all alone; she settled for a glass of OJ and a piece of toast. That was all she needed really. Bella was about to place her plate in the sink when her doorbell rang; a wave of dread washed through her body as she approached the door, she swung it open and almost choked on a sob. She wasn't expecting them to send_ him_; she thought they'd have just a _little_ more compassion than that.

There, in all his glory was Jacob Black, dressed in only his signature cut-offs, no shoes and no shirt to cover his insane muscles, looking as healthy as ever. Bella had to pull her head all the way back to look at him; he was so tall compared to her five foot six frame. He looked down at her with the guiltiest face she had ever seen with a hint of love. That part was a little sickening.

"Bella." He breathed as he stepped forward towards her; his arms outstretched slightly. She stopped him with her small fist to his hard stomach and refused to look him in the eye.  
>"What do you want, Black?" She asked him, closing the door slightly, locking him out just a little more; he flinched when she called him by his last name, it sounded so formal and detached.<p>

"Bella, I'm…." She held her hand up to stop him from speaking.  
>"I don't want your sorry." She told him truthfully; it would only make her want to forgive him and <em>that<em> wasn't high on her list of 'to-dos for this lifetime' at all. Oh no, Isabella Marie Swan wasn't about to be the one who set the 'evolution of woman' back a couple hundred years.

"Please Bells." She cringed and stepped back, further into her house.  
>"No." She said adamantly. "You don't get to call me that; you lost that right a while ago." She told him straight; he looked so hurt by her words and she wanted to apologise and kiss him all over but she couldn't,<em> wouldn't<em> let herself down like that.

"We need to talk about last night." He told her; she laughed despite herself.  
>"I knew that was the reason you came, you didn't want to, they sent you didn't they?" She asked him with a sadistic chuckle, this time looking him straight in the eyes; Jacob jumped to his own defence.<br>"No, I volunteered because I wanted to see you." He told her as he took the opportunity to step forward, she didn't move an inch.

"You saved my life, I don't know how but you did it. Thank-you." He told her as he pulled her into a tight hug before she could object; she stood like a plank as he buried his nose into her hair. He moved them into her house and shut the door behind him; Bella looked away because she knew what would happen next, she knew that she was weak.

"I didn't do anything Jacob; I only came to see you." She told him as she looked for exits; every time she turned, he mirrored her so that he was always between her body and the door.  
>"You can cut the charade; I know you healed me." She raised an eye brow at his words.<br>"You know nothing." She replied with her poker face.

_Unreadable. _

Jacob stalked towards her until they were chest to chest.  
>"Bella, last night isn't all we need to talk about." She couldn't move.<br>"Jake, don't." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around her midsection.  
>"I didn't want us to end like that. Hell, I didn't even want us to end." Bella's arms clutched harder onto her own skin.<br>"…It was a mistake, that person who said those things wasn't me. Remember-." He took her hand from around her waist and pressed it to his chest.

"….Remember what I always used to tell you, Bells? My heart _beats for you_." The hand that he wasn't holding began to tremble; her mind was blank.  
>"I still love you Bella Swan." He told her sincerely as his arm snaked around her waist, the other came down and intertwined their fingers. She melted in his arms then and laid her head on his chest, crying softly; she had lost it. He had her again, just like that.<br>"I know I put you through hell Bella, I know I hurt you when I promised I wouldn't, but I need you to know that it wasn't my choice. I would never hurt you like that." He told her; she didn't really understand what that meant but she stayed with him.

"But you did Jake, you hurt me so much." She sniffled; he whined and held her closer to him. His arms felt safe to her again.  
>"I promise I won't hurt you again Bella, you gotta believe me." He pleaded into her hair; she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his body, he physically relaxed, knowing she'd accepted him.<br>"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me?" He asked her as he pulled back, she looked up into his eyes and they slowly chased the sane thoughts away; she nodded slowly while she ran her hand through his short hair; he leaned down to kiss her lips but she put her head down so he ended up with her forehead.

Bella pulled back so that she was fully out of his grasp; he looked down at her with sad and regretful eyes.  
>"Things can never be as they were." She told him without even looking at his face; how could she?<br>"Please Bells, let me try." He asked her as he approached her again; she was torn. What if he hurt her again?  
>"Bells?" He called to her; she flinched at his voice and wrapped her arms around her middle, holding herself together again.<br>"I wanna be alone Jake, please leave." She told him as she walked around and opened the door; he stepped over to her.

"Please Bella, don't send me away." Her heart just about broke with his words but she held her ground.  
>"You can come over later but for now you need to leave." She told him; his face twisted into something even sadder than before.<br>"I can't, I have to partr…-work." He told her; she looked up at him with a doubting expression.

"Well then I'll see you another time, I mean you haven't spoken to me for six months, I'm sure a few more days won't hurt." She knew it was a low blow but she couldn't help it; she was right.  
>Jacob approached her again and kissed her forehead before leaving with his head hanging.<br>"Wait! Jake!" She called to him, remembering something very important. He turned to her, practically glowing with hope.

"I left my book on the beach that time; I went back for it but it wasn't there. Did you by any chance pick it up?" She asked him; his shoulders deflated and she noticed. Why? What was he expecting her to say?

"Uh yeah, I'll have someone bring it over for you, later." He told her in a quiet voice before jogging off into the woods.

**Thoughts?  
>I kind of feel sorry for Jacob…<strong>**. But then again poor Bella. I would be confused too if I was her. **

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no TOTAL flames. XD**


	8. Come Along

**A.N. Ok guys, I know its mega short but I'll update ****quickly**** so yeah…..****it took so long because I wanted to add a few chapters in, some from the boys' POVs. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Chapter 8: Come Along **

Bella's eyes widened as someone knocked on her front door; she knew it was probably the person who had her book but she wasn't expecting them so soon, Jake had only left about an hour ago. She pulled up on of her falling socks on the way to the door; when she opened it, she wasn't expecting to see who she did….. She also wasn't expecting the _weird look on his face. _She waved her hand in front of his face as a joke but he still didn't move; he was too busy staring into her eyes.

Bella had seen this guy many times before in Jacob's garage, he was one of his good friends but she couldn't remember him looking like this at all; his scrawny figure and baby cheeks were replaced with gigantic height (although he wasn't as tall as Jacob), super muscles and the prettiest face she had ever seen on a guy.

Slowly, his eyes moved from her face and down her body, past her sweater, past her tiny shorts and pop socks and all the way all again. He wanted to lick his lips, but he resisted since it might scare her or something; he'd have to find another way to tell her that she was beautiful, perfect even. Yeah, she was perfect.

He let his eyes trial over her body again, savouring the moment; her breasts weren't too big, he didn't mind. His eyes dropped lower and he held in a moan at the sight of her small waist, it looked like he could fit both his hands around her and they'd be touching; his eyes went lower some more and his mouth became slacked, staring at the tiny shorts that was stretched firmly around her wide hips, perfect for holding….. .and child bearing but maybe he wouldn't mention that one.

He went a little lower and bit his lip, her naked tanned thighs were toned and slim and her legs were long and shapely. Bella felt suspiciously hot under his glare; she felt like she was in a show room, ready to be auctioned off to him or something. She was afraid that that thought didn't exactly scare her.

"Uh hi, I brought your book." He told her; even though she had seen it in his hands, the moment she opened the door. She took the book from him and smiled.  
>"Thanks." She replied awkwardly, before clearing her throat; he was still staring at her and she didn't know what to do….. So she did what she knew best, be polite.<p>

"Come in, I made cookies, if you want some?" She told him nervously as she turned and began to walk into the kitchen; she stopped and turned when she didn't hear any footsteps. He was staring, very shamelessly at the place where her butt would have been if she had kept walking.

He looked up at her with a sheepish grin and she rolled her eyes- men.  
>"Close the door behind you." She told him as she walked through to the kitchen, again she heard no footsteps and she began to think that maybe there was something wrong with this kid. Bella left the kitchen and jumped in minor shock, he was only a few centimetres away from her. How did he move so quietly? The breath hitched in her throat and she stepped back from his very distracting body, clearing her throat.<p>

Bella straightened her back and watched through to the kitchen again before calling out for him,  
>"Come along <em>Call<em>."

**Thoughts? **

**What's this? It seems like Bella has actually forgotten about Jacob within the space thirty- seconds. What the hell, right? ****  
>I know, this was beyond short but remember, you get another update tomorrow<strong>** or so,**** so don't fret. I promise I'll make the chapters more than 1,000 words from now on. XD**

**Character pics on my page.**

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no TOTAL flames. XD**


	9. Cookie jar

**, I want to thank you for supporting this story; I love you guys.  
>I'm kind of busy right now but Ill try to reply to your reviews. Thanks again,<strong>

**Nosilverbullets x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

I can't keep my hands,  
>My hands, (my, my, my)<br>I can't keep my hands,  
>My hands,<br>My hands out the cookie jar (Cookie jar- Travie McCoy)

**Chapter 9: Cookie jar**

The two of them laughed together in Bella's kitchen like old friends; in a way, they kind of were. She sat with her legs dangling off the edge of the counter while he was on a stool beside the table.

"These cookies are amazing." Embry told Bella; she cocked her head to the side, fascinated as she watched him eat.

"Are you sure you can even taste em'? I'm pretty sure none are even touching your tongue." She replied with a small laugh as she watched him eat another one; although she wasn't sure _eat _was the word. More like _devour_. From where she was sitting, it looked like he was just tossing them to the back of his throat. Oddly, it didn't gross her out though, it was kind of cute.

Embry leaned back on the kitchen stool and made an approving sigh when he was done; she laughed again and picked up his plate. She froze as he caught her wrist softly; his skin was so hot compared to hers and it felt like there were tiny electricity sparks, she looked down at their conjoined hands in wonder. Embry held her small hand as if it was a delicate rose.  
>"I'll wash it." He told her gruffly as he took the plate from her hands and turned towards the sink; Bella berated herself for shamelessly staring at his muscled torso as he scrubbed lightly at the dish before rinsing it and drying his hands.<p>

She turned to the last tray of chocolate chip cookies that were cooling on the counter, opened the cupboard and her eyes narrowed as she realised that Charlie had placed the cookie jar on the shelf where he kept his Rainier beers before they needed to be cooled. Bella chewed on her bottom lip before getting on her tippy toes, trying to reach it; her fingers brushed along the bottom and she huffed in annoyance. _Curse her lack of height. _

She came down onto the balls of her feet and was about to get a chair to stand on; the breath hitched in her throat as a hot body was pressed hard up against her back; she was frozen in place. One large muscled arm came down onto the counter on her left; trapping her partially and the other arm came up beside her head and grabbed the jar. She turned in his arms and gasped quietly. Embry's second arm came down on her other side; there was_ nowhere_ to go now.

She blinked twice, not knowing what exactly she was supposed to do; thankfully, he made the choice for her and slowly backed away, pushing her softly to the side as he shovelled the cookies into the jar and placed it back into the cupboard, this time on a more 'Bella friendly' shelf.

"T-thank-you, Embry." She told him quietly as he fiddled with her hands nervously; he smiled wryly at her.

"No problem.…. Thanks for the cookies." He shrugged as he leaned back against the counter.  
>"Oh, ok well your welcome… but I didn't mean for….. I just mean because you haven't…." Bella got frustrated, why couldn't she get a proper sentence out? She knew why, she was too busy gawking at his body.<p>

"Take your time." He reassured her as he took a cautious step forward; Bella exhaled before beginning again, this time slower.

"Thank-you for keeping me company." He gave her a dazzling smile, his crystal white teeth contrasted against his russet skin tone.  
>"It was my pleasure; maybe we could do it again, sometime?" He asked her hopefully; she thought about it for a moment.<p>

Well Charlie _did_ keep telling her that she needed friends her own age; apparently being comfortable with being alone with your own thoughts was a crime these days. She grumbled in her head.

"Uh sure, I had fun today." She replied.  
>"Me too." He answered and she could somehow feel his sincerity; they both walked to the door together, it was a little bit awkward. He really didn't want to leave yet.<p>

"So when are you free?" Embry asked as Bella opened the front door; her eyes widened. She thought the whole 'we should do this again sometime' thing was just common courtesy.  
>"Erm, this time next week?" She asked; he frowned a little. He didn't wanna have to wait that long to see her.<br>"What about Monday?" He asked her, trying to make I sound like it wasn't tomorrow; he didn't think he could wait any longer than that.  
>"Ok…. No wait, don't you have school?" She asked sceptically, Bella knew that he was the same age as Jake; he was just finishing his senior year.<p>

"Fine." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'll come by _after _school."  
>"That's fine." Bella replied; he leaned forward and pulled her into a hug that she wasn't expecting. She uncharacteristically melted into his embrace and even patted his back; she pulled away first.<br>"Monday." He confirmed again before turning and jogging off into the evening; Bella stood there smiling for reasons unknown to even her. She closed her door softly and settled on the couch, thinking about her day.

Jacob.

Jacob had come around, asking for forgiveness; telling her that he loved her, Bella wasn't sure how she felt about that one. One on hand, she had gone through so much pain over the last few months, mind numbing physical and emotional pain; she just wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him. How did she know that he wouldn't keep hurting her? Over and over again; most of the time without even realising it.

On the other hand, she loved him, she loved him so much and he was all she had ever known; her only friend, her only companion, her only lover. She could remember every touch they ever shared, every word; they had so many memories. He was her sun; the one that made her smile and laugh to the point at which she cried; he made her feel like a beautiful woman despite the fact that she always wore jeans, a baggy tee shirt and converse. Bella laughed despite herself and curled a piece of her long black hair around her middle finger.

Her heart, mind, body and soul craved for one Jacob Black.

Not to mention the whole bond between them, she literally _had_ to see the guy at least once a week if she wanted to stay healthy; the only thing that was holding her together now was the Tylenol she was taking, it played it's part as a pain killer perfectly. Bella realised that she wanted him in her arms now, she needed his body near; it was like her body fed off of him. Bella frowned and shook her head at the thought. No, not fed, more like it wanted her to be close to him and when she didn't comply, it _punished _her. For once Bella wandered if her gift was just a curse, disguised as a good thing; sure she could heal things, bring them back to life but it all came with a price.

Her mind left all of that and concentrated on a new source of intrigue; Embry Call. She smiled as she thought his name; he had been so kind to her today, so very kind. He had shown her what it was like to be happy again, thoroughly happy like she used to be; she had forgotten the feeling. Not only that but the way he looked at her, in a kind of predator slash protective fashion, it made her feel genuinely wanted…. And dare she say it, loved.

The thing that she enjoyed the most about the day was that he hadn't once mentioned the day before; it made her feel like he really wanted to be with her, talk to her for her, not because of what he thought she could do or because they sent him to break her down and find out the truth. Bella smiled, knowing that she had a friend; somehow she knew that this would last a long time.

She couldn't stop her mind from wondering back in time and giving her a nice visual of his solid body, the feel of his front pressed up against; she shivered at the thought and bit her lip guiltily. What had she done? Technically she hadn't done anything but if that was the case then why was she feeling so guilty? She knew that she could have, would have, kissed him if she had the opportunity; she shivered again and crossed her legs after thinking _other things. _

_Embry is your friend_. She berated herself again, wondering when her mind had fallen so far down into the gutter.

**Thoughts?  
>Ok, this is definitely more than 1,000 words. XD<strong>

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	10. Why MY Bella?

**A.N. Hey guys, here's the next chapter. ****I have a poll on my channel so do me a favour and check it out please. **

**Oh and yeah and to my reviewer ****britnic77; ****your PM thing is disabled so I can't give you a reply… so I thought I'd do it here. :-) : No, Bella and Embry were not 'friends' per say; they have seen each other a couple of times at Jake's garage but no, they were not really friends before. Plus, Bella went through a lot of suffering but the pack actually don't know the extent of it. They probably just think that she had a broken heart just like any other girl. They weren't really aware of anything else because remember, Bell did spend most of her time avoiding them until that time on the beach. I hope this answers your question **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. **

**Chapter 10: ****Why MY Bella?**

Embry didn't even try to wipe the smile off of his face as he stripped off and phased. It was his turn to patrol with Jared, but he wasn't there yet so Em had a chance to think by himself for once. And how sweet those thoughts were. He had an imprint!  
>A gorgeous, smart and funny imprint. His smile grew wider as he thought about her; she was so perfect, and she was made for <em>him<em>! Embry couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky. His wolf ran with a spring in its step as it replayed her name over and over.

Bella. Bella. Isabella. Isabella. Bella.

He had always liked Bella; she wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't interested in shopping or even boys. Well, not until she started to date Jake anyway and that was only because he was a pushy guy and…

Jake?

Jake.

The smile fell off his face instantly. Holy shit! He had forgotten all about Jake; _his best friend_. His wolf stopped in its tracks as he thought it over. He had imprinted on Bella; Bella Swan. His pack brother's girlfriend. His pack brother's _ex-_girlfriend. His best friend's ex-girlfriend. Shit!

What the hell was he gonna do? He didn't regret what had happened, how could he regret Bella? But what he did regret were the circumstances; how the hell was this gonna work out? Maybe he could talk to Jake, try to get him to listen. Try and get him to understand? Embry laughed aloud despite himself. Yeah, right; like that'd work. But what else was there to do? Well, at least he knew what he wasn't gonna do; he wasn't gonna back down, that was for sure. He had been lucky enough to find someone who was practically made for him and there was no way he was giving up on her. Oh no, not in this lifetime.

Jake was just gonna have to deal with it; one way or another….

_Dude, you imprinted on Bella?... Oh, this is not gonna end well-_ Jared

Embry's eyes widened; he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed the other wolf.

_So, what are you gonna do?_ – Jared asked, sounding a mixture of amused, confused and sympathetic.

_You know, if I was you; I would just tell him that he's gotta let her go_ – Jared

_It's not that easy_ – Embry snapped.

Embry never snapped.

_You know Jake, you think he's just gonna hand her over just because I imprinted. You've seen what's been in his head over the past few weeks; it's been filled with ways to get her back_ – Embry

_Then what are you gonna do? Give up on her?-_ Jared

Embry growled at the thought.

_Exactly_- Jared

He couldn't imagine giving up on Kim; not even if she begged him to go away.

_Look, the way I see it is this; she was Jake's girlfriend. Main word being 'was'. Now you've imprinted on her what Jake needs to do is leave her alone_ – Jared

_He loves her, and if she takes him back, I jus….-_ Embry

He couldn't even finish his sentence; it was just too painful.

_Will you be okay with that, Em? Even if it's what she wants, would you be okay with her being with somebody else?_ – Jared asked incredulously.

Embry thought about it.

_I suppose, if she was happy then…. _- Embry

_Don't give me that crap; you and I both know that the stupid 'be whatever she needs' thing is pure bullshit. What she needs is you and you need her. You need to be together, Embry. You're meant for each other. Now, I'll ask you again; no bullshit answers this time. Forget everything that the elders and their outdated laws and legends have told you. This time, go with your instincts. Would you be okay with her being with Jacob?_ – Jared

Embry thought about it again. His wolf growled out his answer.

**Mine **– Embry

_Exactly_- Jared

…_..You know he's gonna wanna fight though, right?_ – Jared

_And I'm ready for him_ – Embry

-333-

Embry grunted as Jake's fist was embedded into his face again and again. He was barely conscious when the rest of the pack showed up and Jared and Paul dragged the baby alpha off of him.  
>"What the fuck it going on here?" Sam bellowed; they all flinched a little. Embry spat some blood on the floor, along with a tooth, and Quil helped him to stand.<br>"Ask that asshole!" Jake screamed as he tried to take a lunge for Embry again; Jared and Paul held onto him tighter. Sam should his head at Jake's uncharacteristic behaviour and turned to Embry who was a lot calmer. _As usual._

"What's going on?" He asked with an even voice; Embry had to spit again before speaking,  
>"I imprinted on Bella." He answered; Sam gave him a knowing look.<br>"I'll fucking kill you!" Jake tried to lunge again, unsuccessfully.  
>"I said I was sorry, man." Embry tried to defuse the situation; as much as he loved Bella, he didn't wanna have to fight with his friend.<br>"How could you do this to me? We're supposed to be best friends! You could have had anyone on this fucking rez! Why her? Why _MY_ Bella!" Jake asked as he slapped his own chest in a possessive manner.

"It wasn't my choice." He answered, his voice rising a little; even if it was, he wouldn't change it for the world.  
>"<strong>Both of you calm down! Paul, Jared; take Jake for a run. Jake, leave with Paul and Jared."<strong> Sam ordered; when they were out of view, he turned to the rest of the pack.  
>"Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth; we're going back to Emily's." He informed them.<p>

-333-

"You see, what I don't get is why you're the only one who's injured. Jake doesn't have a scratch on him." Quil commented as he stuffed another one of Emily's muffins in his mouth while handing one to Leah. She looked up at him and laughed as crumbs fell from his lips; he was so cute.  
>"Yeah, I wanna know what happened there too, actually." Sam added; Embry winced as Emily dabbed the cloth over an open wound on his face.<br>"Sorry honey." She apologised.

"I wanted to do something…. But I couldn't. I pulled up my fist and I just…. Couldn't." He told them; Seth nodded.  
>"Well, you're kinds already stealing his girl; it would be plain bad if you beat him up as well, right?" He deduced; Sam, Quil and Leah nodded while Embry shook his head.<br>"No, it's not that….. You guys remember Saturday night; the way Bella was throwing up all over the place just because Jacob was hurt." He tried to jog their memories; there was silence until Quil finally jumped and spoke.

"You were afraid that you'd hurt her." Embry nodded his head. They all understood now.

Embry didn't sleep well that night. He actually didn't sleep at all. His mind was going back and forth between Bella and Jake. Bella and Jake. By the time the morning came, he had resolved nothing and he felt like he had a hangover; he looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. Great, he looked bad. Real bad. His face was only half healed….. Oh shit, and he was supposed to be going to see Bella today. How the hell was this gonna work? He couldn't go to her when his face looked like this. But he couldn't cancel on her either….

**Thoughts?  
>Ok, <strong>**I hoped you liked this one guys! Who do you think Bella should pick?**

**Next chapter, I'm bringing Jake back to Bella's house. You'll never guess what's gonna happen…. **

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	11. Breathe Me

**A.N. ****ひさしぶり****that's Japanese for 'it's been a long time'; bet you guys didn't know that I speak another language. I'm also guessing that you don't care so..…****Here's the next chapter. ****Oh wait! Don't forget to check the poll on my page out; it will really help me if you do…. Show the love peeps! ^0^ thank- you also to my consistent reviewers!**

_Help, I have lost myself again,  
>I have been here with you times before (Breathe me – Sia) <em>

**Chapter 11: Breathe me**

"Hello?" Bella was a little apprehensive; she wasn't used to answering her cell to unrecognised numbers.  
>"Bella?" Her heart stopped for just a second and a smile spread across her thick lips.<br>"Embry?" She replied.  
>"Uh, yeah…" She wondered why he was calling now; he was supposed to be coming over later on today.<br>"Uh, Embry? How did you get my number?" Her voice wasn't rude, just curious; she heard him chuckle on the other end.  
>"Seth gave it to me." Bella's eyebrows furrowed; how did <em>Seth<em> get her number?

"Oh, okay." There was silence on the line for a while.  
>"Listen, Bella…" Embry started, regret laced his voice. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it today."<br>Bella's breathed slowed to a stop and she blinked in confusion.  
>"Oh… okay." She answered, trying not to feel as hurt or as curious as she actually was.<br>"Yeah, I've gotta… work." Bella could tell that it was just a lie; he probably just didn't want to see her.  
>The thought alone made tears pool behind her eyes.<p>

"Oh… okay." She repeated; Embry exhaled heavily.  
>"Come on Bella. Don't do that." He pleaded; Bella's eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't <em>done <em>anything.  
>"Don't do what?"<br>"Don't be sad." He answered; she blushed a little.  
>"I'm not <em>sad<em>." Bella objected but he knew better than that; he could feel_ everything_ she felt.  
>There was silence for a while.<br>"I'll be over in an hour…. Just promise you won't freak out." Bella's eyes widened then softened with a blush.

"O-okay."

Bella almost shrieked in horror as she opened the door to find Embry standing there with a wide smile.  
>"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" She screamed before she could stop herself; Embry rolled his eyes and walked inside, closing the door behind him. She was overreacting.<br>"It's nothing, its fine." He told her; she shook her head in defiance. It did not look like any _nothing _she had ever seen.

His left eye was slightly bruised, the bridge of his nose and right cheek were a subtle shade of purple and his lip was a little swollen; definitely not nothing.  
>"Who did that to you?" She asked as she pulled him through to the living room and pushed him down onto the couch.<br>"It doesn't matter." He replied, flashing a panty-dropping smile; she narrowed her eyes and kneeled beside him. Her small fingers ghosted over his bruised cheek and he winced. Bella pulled her hand back like it had been bitten.

"Who did this to you?" She asked him again; looking him right in the eye. Embry swallowed thickly.  
>"Bella, just this once; could you leave it alone?" He pleaded, knowing that if she asked again; he wouldn't be able to stop himself from telling her the truth.<br>"No, I won't let it go; have you _seen _your face?" She asked incredulously; she couldn't understand why he was keeping it a secret.

"Bella." He breathed; she shook her head and then thought about it. It had to be someone in their group, no one else in La Push was even dumb enough to even approach these guys.  
>"Did Paul do it?" She asked him; he was the first one she thought about when it came to violence.<br>"What?...No it wasn't _Paul_….. Like_ Paul_ could do this to _my_ face." Bella rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"So which one then? Sam, Leah? Quil? Jared?" She asked; she didn't even bother to mention Seth Clearwater. Everybody knew he was just a teddy bear. Embry shook his head and she began to get confused, so who could have….

Bella felt like her whole world was frozen as the bleak reality dawned on her.  
>"Jacob did this to you?" She asked while tears built up in the back of her eyes; she couldn't believe this. Embry was heartbroken at the sight of her face.<p>

"I can't believe this." Bella muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself; she couldn't understand what had happened to her boyfr…. _Ex_-boyfriend. Her _ex_-best friend. When had he turned into a monster? How could he do this to someone she cared about? She didn't know exactly when these feelings started but she knew that she cared; she just couldn't work out why. This whole thing was probably her fault for reasons she couldn't explain.  
>"Bella?" She jumped as her name was called, then she jumped again when she found herself in Embry's arms, her small head pressed against his wide hot chest; he was sitting while she was kneeling yet he was still much taller than her.<p>

"Shh, don't cry Bella; I'm okay, I promise it doesn't even hurt." She didn't even feel the tears falling from her eyes; she pulled away and wiped at her face with a sleeve before standing and running upstairs. Embry was confused; he didn't know what to do. Did he go after her? No, what if she wanted to be by herself? He leaned over a little in pain as that thought spread and multiplied in his brain like a cancer. What if she didn't want him? What if she still wanted Jacob? What if she rejected the imprint?

He exhaled in relief as she walked carefully back down the stairs, even though she still managed to trip; he smiled a little at that. When her body fully came into view, he realised that she was carrying a bag of cotton balls and a bottle filled with clear liquid. She walked towards him and told him to sit back on the couch before kneeling between his legs; Embry was nothing but aroused at the sight, sadly these thoughts hadn't crossed Bella's mind at the time.

"I don't know much about first aid but at least I can clean the wounds up." Bella grumbled as she tried to open the bag of cotton balls; for some reason she couldn't do it. The drawstring thingy was all messed up.  
>"I just don't understand Embry…. Why? Why did he do it?...You know what? Don't tell me; I'll just ask him when I give him a piece of my mind." She grumbled as she played around with the knot.<br>"What? No, no, bad idea Bella." Embry replied, it felt good to know that she cared for him already but he couldn't let her go out there, fighting his battles for him.

"Well why not?" She whined.  
>"I'll handle it, by myself." He reassured her.<br>"Fine." She lied, thinking of how she was gonna confront Jacob.  
>"You want me to do that?" Embry asked her with a small chuckle, she was still struggling with the bag.<br>"No." Bella growled as she abandoned the strings and pulled at the plastic as hard as she could; a second later, it was raining cotton balls. Embry laughed as one landed in her black hair; Bella shook it off and closed her eyes, trying to get a hold on her anger.  
>"You know what? Screw this." She grumbled before placing a hand on either side of his face.<p>

_She's touching me._ Embry thought, getting all excited.

Bella smiled reassuringly before closing her eyes and concentrating; she felt the familiar tingle in her hands and then opened her eyes again. Just as she'd intended, his face was healed; Embry, who hadn't felt anything, looked back at her in wonder. She looked so peaceful when she did whatever she was doing.  
>"You're beautiful." She mused as she looked at him- <em>really looked<em> at him. He cocked an eye brow and brought her hands away from his face, intertwining them with his.  
>"I'm not the beautiful one here Bella." She blushed at his words and bit her bottom lip before removing her hands from him and pulling him off the couch.<p>

"Where're we going?" He asked her as they approached the stairs.  
>"To my bedroom." Embry's face broke out in a smile and Bella froze on the step and turned to him.<br>"I think it's a little early for that."  
>"I didn't mean because…. I just meant…. Because there's…. Oh god." She breathed as the embarrassment overtook her; he chuckled at her reaction.<br>"No worries Bella." He reassured, she noticed that he was always doing that.  
>"There's a mirror in there, on the wall; Charlie didn't get one for the bathroom." She whispered as they kept walking, the door to her bedroom creaked open slowly and she walked in, pointing straight at her vanity mirror; Embry was sitting on her bed.<p>

He looked at his reflection in wonder, flexing and squashing his face at odd angles to check it was his. It looked so normal and in place with no evidence of this afternoon's beating at all.  
>"Damn girl, that's quite a talent you got there." He told her as he lowered the mirror to find her sitting next to him, with her legs crossed and head cocked slightly to the side, staring at him. Like she was fascinated or something.<p>

"Thanks." She breathed with another blush.  
>"So this is what you did for Jacob?" He asked her like all the pieces had finally fit together.<br>"Yeah, something like that." She breathed; Embry waited, allowing her time to continue if she wanted. Instantly, her arms flew around her body and he regretted even mentioning his name.  
>"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna." He reassured; she shook her head and cleared her throat, knowing she'd have to tell someone at some point.<p>

"No, it's fine….. It just works differently with Jacob." She offered. "When he gets hurt, it's like his body sets out an alarm and I'm there." She tried to explain it in the simplest way possible; Embry kept quiet and just listened to what she was trying to say.  
>"Jacob and I, we're connected somehow." She told him, unsure of what word to use, there wasn't a handbook for this kind of thing; his eyes narrowed and he held back a growl. He didn't like the sound of that.<br>"About a year ago now, when Jacob and I were dating; the first night we….. Yeah." She scrambled over her words and blushed; Embry began to shake lightly, he squeezed his eyes shut as his outraged wolf tried to take over.

_Mine. Mine to mate. Mine. Mine. No one else's. Mine._it chanted as it almost broke free.

Embry ground his teeth together.

_No, not now, you're gonna make us hurt Bella_. He replied and the beast was soon tamed; Bella's eye brows furrowed and she placed a calming hand on his arm.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked him; he nodded and told her to go on with the story.<br>"Oh, okay….. Well, that night, there was this weird spark thing and I just couldn't be apart from him after that; although, I never actually felt the call until he was hurt yesterday."  
>"How did you know he was hurt?" She tucked her hair behind her ear before answering.<p>

"I felt it, I felt ill; I mean, I always feel ill but it was just worse; bottom line Is I just knew something was off. Then when I arrived and heard his screaming, then I got painfully sicker….." She shivered and ended there; Embry moved a little bit closer to her.  
>"What do mean you always feel ill?" He asked, worried; what was wrong with her? More importantly, what could he do to make it better?<br>"You were there when Jacob dumped me right?" She whispered; Embry lowered his eyes in shame because he _was _there. That would forever go down as his lamest hour; he had told Jacob not to do it but he could have tried harder, he didn't want her hurt even before the imprint.

But no, Sam thought that it had to be done, he didn't want her tangled up in their werewolf lives; he wanted her to be normal. Well, look where that had gotten them.  
>"…Anyway, after that I was broken; literally broken, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep without him. He was my whole world." She laughed despite herself; Embry moved a little closer to her again.<br>"Did you know that I even had to go to hospital for two weeks?" She asked; he shook his head frantically.

So that's why Jake was there, baby alpha had oh so cleverly blocked the Bella part of that memory out of the pack mind.  
>"I even died for like a minute." She commented; this time he really did growl and before she could squeal, she found herself in his lap with his arms clamped around her body possessively. Her eyes softened as she rubbed up and down his arm, she wasn't sure why she did it. It was like she was acting on instinct.<br>"I'm okay now Embry, I'm okay." She whispered; he reluctantly let her go but still made sure that he was touching her at all times.

"I came home and found that I was getting worse again, I was too skinny, bony even….. and I had these horrible purple marks all over my stomach." He could tell that it was upsetting for her to think about.  
>"….But then I saw Jake on the beach that time a few weeks ago and he held me; it was like miracle grow, my body was back to normal again. As long as he's at arm's reach I'm fine. Any further than that and I'm skeletal Bella." Embry found her fascinating.<p>

"So when did this start? Your whole healing thing?" Bella smiled as she remembered the day.  
>"I think I was about six, visiting my mom in Phoenix for the summer; I was in the garden, dancing around, trying to get her to dog to get up and play with me. Then I realised that he wasn't gonna get up ever again; so I cried, he was my friend you know?" Embry nodded and Bella continued.<p>

"So anyway, I remember I put my hand on him and then he just jumped up and we started playing again like old times…" Embry cut her off.  
>"Wait, so you don't only heal things, but you give life; you're amazing Bella." She blushed at his words but smiled sadly.<p>

"But everything comes with a price." Embry's eye brows furrowed but he didn't say anything; he wanted this to be on her own terms.  
>"Once I bring something to life, I can't… I can't ever touch it again; otherwise it just dies… dies forever." She sounded quite depressed at the fact; Embry didn't want to push her into saying anything else so instead he changed the subject.<p>

"This room, why'd you pick white?" He asked as he looked around at the walls; Bella looked surprised at the question but answered anyway.  
>"I dunno, I never really thought of decorating it." She told him truthfully.<br>"We should do it sometime, it's too bland for you, I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny, compassionate, and shy but in a cute way….. Did I mention you're beautiful? God you're beautiful." Bella blushed furiously at his words; she didn't think she was any of those things. Just plain old Bella.  
>"I mean it Bella." He told her as he hooked his finger underneath her chin and made her look at him.<p>

Bella blushed again and tried to look away but he held her gaze; they stared at each other for a while before she snapped out of it and pulled back, clearing her throat as she did so.

_-333-_

_Jake,  
><em>_come over__  
>Bella <em>

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she pressed send then waited for a reply; about one minute later, somebody began to pound on the door. She walked cautiously from her place on the couch to the door because she was unsure of who it could be.  
>"Oh, well that was quick." She commented as she opened the door to find a Jacob; he gave her the smile she loved so much and moved inside the house. Bella closed the door quietly but before she could turn to Jacob, he had engulfed her in a hug from behind. She squealed in surprise and struggled in his grasp until he let her go.<p>

"Why?" She asked as she backed away from him; he looked down at her with a pained expression then his mouth opened and closed a few times.  
>"Why did you do that to Embry?" She asked him seriously; Jacob's expression changed from pained to annoyed and angry looking in a second.<br>"Oh so that's why you wanted me here." He spat, Bella drew her head back in shock but then managed to compose herself.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?...You know what? It doesn't matter; I just wanna know why you did that." She crossed her arms over her small chest and waited; Jake did the same.<p>

"It's none of your business, Bella." He bristled; her eyes narrowed.  
>"I think it is my business Jake, Embry's my….." He cut her off.<br>"He's your what? Huh?" Bella jumped slightly at his harsh tone.  
>"Jake." She breathed as she watched him to begin to vibrate slightly; she reached out and placed a timid hand on his large bicep, the shaking stopped immediately. Without warning, he pulled her into a tight hug, this time Bella didn't move; she felt like he needed this somehow.<p>

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you." He hummed into her hair as his hand moved from around her neck to the small of her back; she stiffened a little. She knew where this was going. Jacob's hand trailed under her shirt and over the bare skin on her hips.  
>"You're so soft Bella." He whispered. "Just how I remember."<br>Tears fell from her eyes as his hands roamed her body, leaving a trail of fire behind them. She clutched to his large biceps.  
>"Don't cry baby." He told her as he used his thumb to wipe the tears away; her body reacted to his contact and instinctively moved closer to him. Bella wanted to stop, she did….. But she couldn't. He looked into her eyes and chased all of her sane thoughts away.<p>

"Jake, please d-don't…." She begged weakly as he pulled her t-shirt over her head; Bella gasped as the cold air hit her chest. She pressed up against his hot body in an attempt to keep herself warm.  
>"Shh Bells, I'll take care of you." He murmured into her hair as his hands moved slowly towards the waist band of her jeans. <p>

-0000-

Bella lay stiffly on her side, facing the wall; she wasn't sure how she felt. She looked down at Jake's arm, draped carelessly across her waist and sighed; either in frustration or content.

She wasn't sure which yet.

What did this mean? Were they back together now? Or was it just a convenient fling? Again, Bella wasn't sure which she'd prefer.  
>"I love you Bella." Her eyes widened, she didn't know he was awake; his arm tightened against her waist and pulled her naked body into his.<br>"Bells?" He asked her; his breath tickling her ear; she remained silent. He exhaled and pecked her cheek.  
>"I won't let you down this time; I promise."<p>

**Thoughts? **

**Oh my God! What is with this Bella chick? She just can't help herself can she? Tut, tut. Lol. **

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	12. Telling Charlie

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm looking for someone to help me make some banners. Any takers? Yes? No? Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Telling Charlie**

**Next day**

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as they huddled on the carpet in front of the coach together; Bella felt slightly uncomfortable. She sat between his legs with his arms on either side of her body, his hot breath dancing across the back of her neck. Bella shuffled forward a little so that they weren't touching so much; she wasn't exactly sure why she did it, she just did.  
>"You're too hot." She grumbled quietly; Jake exhaled, as if relieved.<br>"Sorry." He apologised sincerely before stroking his large hot hands through her black hair; Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little, the heat on her scalp felt good.

"Bella, I have to go soon." Jake told her, still working his hands through her dark tresses; Bella nodded into his touch and sighed.  
>"Jake." She called.<br>"Hm." She turned her body so that she could see his eyes.  
>"What happened to you that night?" She asked as if it wasn't just three days ago; he gave her a reassuring smile and scooped her into his lap.<br>"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that Bells, there's a bonfire tonight; will you go with me? I promise everything will be out in the open." He told her; Bella was a little perplexed.

"Okay….. Well, who else is going?" She asked him even though she already had a brief idea about what the answer was.  
>"No one special, just the whole pa-group and the elders." Bella didn't miss his stumble. What was he going to say? Pa-pa-pa….. She couldn't think of any words like that. Bella thought harder, pa-pa-pack? Pack? Did that even make any sense? It was another word for group though. Okay, so assuming Jake said 'pack'; what exactly did he mean by that? Wolves ran in packs, right? But why would he say that? Could it be…..?<p>

"You're thinking too hard." Jake told her as he pressed his index finger to the crease in her forehead. She tried to look at it, making herself go cross-eyed. He laughed.

-333-333-

"How could you fucking do that to me, Jake?" Embry screamed at his former best friend; resisting the need to lunge at him.

Embry felt sick.

Embry felt angry.

Embry felt betrayed.

His wolf wanted to murder Jake; rip and tear at his flesh until there was nothing left. But he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Bella. Soon, his body collapsed onto the floor as the anger converted to pure grief.  
>"That's my line asshole! Just face it, you tried to ruin my relationship with Bella and you failed. You know why? Because she's <strong>mine<strong>. She wants me. Not. You." Jake enunciated each word like he was speaking to a child.  
>"She doesn't know what she wants and you're taking advantage of her you sick fuck!" Embry's voice was pained.<br>"Oh she knows Em, trust me… or do I need to play it to you again?" Jacob asked with a small smirk as he stepped forward.

"Paul! Jared! Take Jake home! Jake, go _quietly_…. Leah, get the elders and tell them we need to talk. Quil and Seth, back to patrol. Embry, we're going to Emily's." Sam rubbed his hand over his face as he finished speaking; what had become of his pack of brothers?  
>"What are you gonna do, Sam?" Quil asked him, his voice laced with morose curiosity.<br>"The only thing I can do….. Call a meeting and try to sort this mess out once and for all."  
>So that's what he did.<p>

-333-

"This time he has gone too far; this is unheard of in the history of our tribe. It is an abomination." Old Quil said adamantly.  
>"He must be punished. His crime is unforgivable." Harry Clearwater agreed.<br>Billy nodded his head along with the other elders.  
>"Jacob, do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked his son; Jake turned to shoot a glare at Embry who sat on the other side of the room with his head in his hands- his body shaking, on the edge of the transformation. He had been like this for the last couple of hours.<p>

"I'm not gonna apologise." Jake bristled; Old Quil's eyes narrowed at him.  
>"Do you even realise what you've done, young one?" He asked him; Jake resisted the need to snort.<br>"You have betrayed your brother and had…." He cut the elder off.  
>"I know what I did and I also know that I've done nothing wrong. <em><strong>He's<strong>_ the one who's trying to steal _**my **_girl. Not the other way around. Why am I the one on fucking trial?" He asked defiantly; Harry Clearwater spoke up this time.

"But she is no longer your girl, Jacob. She was Embry's the moment he imprinted. You know this yet you still refuse to let her go. She must be with the one she needs. Bella Swan is special, we all know this. We have all witnessed her healing powers. She is an asset to the tribe and the pack. We will not allow you to cause her pain!"

-333-

Bella cleared her throat before speaking.  
>"Dad." Charlie's beer stopped mid-air and he turned his head towards her.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Could you get a take-out tonight? I won't be able to make dinner." She told him cryptically.<br>"Oh, are you going out Bells?" Charlie responded, sounding slightly excited; taking another swig of his nearly empty beer.  
>"Uum, yeah dad." She answered carefully; Charlie sensed her wary tone and placed his beer down on the kitchen table.<p>

"Well, where're you going Bells?" He asked her, trying to get some information from her; obviously she wasn't offering it freely.  
>"It's a bonfire actually." She told him, sitting down at the other end of the table; Charlie immediately relaxed. This was a good thing.<br>"There's a youth bonfire tonight? Really? I haven't heard about it." Youth bonfires were common in La Push but Charlie, the chief of police in the area was always informed a couple of weeks prior to the event just in case it turned bad.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not one of those, it's a private party; my friend's coming to pick me up later." Bella corrected as she tried to make a break for the stairs before he asked her anymore questions.  
>"Oh, that's fine; anyone I know?" Her eyes widened, her feet stopped in their place; she stuck a plastic sweet smile on her face and turned around and dancing over to Charlie, tripping on the way of course.<p>

"Uh yeah… Jacob." Bella's voice grew quieter as the sentence went on. Charlie's eye brows furrowed then softened again.  
>"A bit louder Bells, I thought you said Jacob." He gave a masochistic chuckle and his hand unconsciously brushed against where his holster would be if had been in uniform; Bella swallowed the lump in her throat.<br>"I did, dad." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper; through the gaps of her hair which was sprawled out over her face, she could see Charlie's grip on his beer can tighten.

"I know how this sounds dad but I have to go tonight." She told him, trying to sound confident as she brushed some of her long black hair behind her ear.  
>"When did you even start talking to him again, Bella?" She could pick up traces of pain in his voice.<br>"A few days ago." She answered truthfully; Charlie closed his eyes for a second and Bella could have sworn that his lip had curled just a little as well.

"Are you seeing each other again, Bella?" His voice sounded purely angry now but he was trying to keep calm; Bella swallowed but she hadn't answered yet. They'd had sex. Did that mean that they were back together? Or not? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure which she'd prefer either; her head was all over the place right now. Well Jake seemed to think they were; he had always been like that. Pushy and forward in everything he did.

"Yeah." She whispered; Charlie cursed aloud and she was startled, he never swore.  
>"Jesus Bells, why are you doing this to yourself? He's just gonna<em> hurt<em> you again Bella, this time it could be worse…." She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the shouting as Charlie went on, she could hear it and she was taking it in but only subconsciously. He was right. She knew he was right; she was taking on a huge gamble by inviting Jacob back into her life again.  
>"I know, I know dad; this is his last chance." Those were the last words she spoke before turning and running up to her room despite her father shouting after her.<p>

She took a few minutes to steady her mind before having a quick shower and dressing in a thick black and white sweater dress, black tights and black and white converses; she didn't do much to her hair as usual, instead she just let it tumble down her back and over her shoulders. Bella took a seat on her bed and looked around her own room as if she hadn't seen it before. _It's true_. She thought. The walls _were_ a bit bland.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Please check out my poll. **

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	13. Figure in the Dark

**Chapter 13: Figure in the Dark**

The door rang.

Bella got up without looking at Charlie's disapproving face and opened it; Jacob looked down at her outfit with wide eyes and smiled  
>"Hey." He breathed down at her, wrapping his hand around the small of her back and pulling her into his body; Bella closed her eyes and smiled. Somehow, it relaxed her a little.<br>"Let's go?" She asked as she grabbed her black mittens from the table beside the door and tried to pull him away, it didn't work. He didn't move an inch.

"Jake?" She asked him, staring up at his unnaturally tall frame; he looked down at her and ran his hand over her cheek before replying.  
>"Go wait in the truck Bells, I'll be out in the minute." Her eyes furrowed.<br>"Huh?" She asked him; what was going on here?  
>"Go wait outside Bella." She spun around the find Charlie standing in the doorway; she blinked twice and looked back and forth between the two men.<p>

Had they planned this or something?

"Dad? Jake, what's going on?" She asked him, shaking his arm a little; he looked down at her and gave a crooked smile.  
>"It's okay Bells, I need to talk to your dad; I'll be out in a minute, 'kay?" She looked between them again and nodded before walking out of the front door, closing it behind her.<br>She pressed her ear to the outside, trying desperately to hear something, anything that would give her a clue as to what was happening inside. But no, there was no sound; no anything.

Bella shivered as the cold evening wind blew over her neck; she decided it might be best to do as Jacob had said and sit in the truck. So she did. It wasn't much warmer but at least there wasn't any direct wind, she bent over the top the front seats, probably giving whoever may have been passing a nice show and searched for something on the back seat in the dark. She found it.  
>A brown dog- paw patterned blanket, she used to use it a lot back in the day; well, not that far back. It felt like that sometimes though.<p>

Bella snuggled into the passenger's seat of Jake's truck and exhaled, unsure of what to do next. She looked back at her house, it looked quiet and undisturbed, like nothing at all was happening; just a quiet night at the Swans'. So what was taking Jacob so long? She turned and looked out into the forest, something moved. Bella jumped in her seat and slowly scooted into the driver's seat to get a closer look, it probably wouldn't help though since it was so dark out.

She squinted and un-squinted her eyes, trying to get a look at it, whatever _it_ was; it was probably gone now but Bella wanted to be sure. Her eyes scrolled the edge of the forest, trying her best to see but to no avail, she sat back in her seat, a little disgruntled. Bella jumped as the passenger's door which was now behind her swung open; her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. _Oh._  
>"Bella, what are you…." Jake asked with a friendly face and chuckle before his nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed and he stood up straight; Bella could no longer see his face.<p>

A threatening low growl startled her; what the hell was that? Her eyes widened and she looked back the forest again; was it some kind of wild beast? She gasped as she caught sight of a huge figure, but only for a split second; what was it? Some kind of huge animal?

"You okay, Bella?" Jake asked as she ducked his head into the cab; Bella smiled and nodded confidently, he raised an eye brow.  
>"Huh." He stated before closing the door and walking around to her side; he got there a lot quicker than she expected because the door opened and she almost fell out. But he caught her.<br>"You haven't changed a bit Bells." He told her as he held her up with one arm, she rolled her eyes at her own clumsiness; Jacob got in but kept her tucked into his side, she was practically squashed against him.

"What was that about?" Bella asked him; he flashed her a crooked smile.  
>"<em>Man talk<em> Bella." He told her; she waited for some kind of explanation. None came.

The drive to the beach wasn't long, Bella spent most of her time staring up at Jake, recognising just how much he'd changed; not only physically but behavioural changes as well. She realised how much more physical he was now; she was always tucked into his side like an injured cub. It wouldn't be that bad, if only she'd actually agreed to date him again; he was acting like she had when in all honesty she hadn't. Then again, whose fault was that? She hadn't exactly objected, had she? Nope.

She moved her hair away from her face and exhaled, why was she finding this so difficult? Being with Jake used to be 'easy as breathing' but now, now it was just toying with her mind for reasons unknown to her; everything about him was slightly_ off_. The way his hands on her skin felt, how she felt when he pulled her close, his smell; everything. It was as if one side of her wanted to push him away because it knew that he was somehow wrong now. Wrong for her.

A few months ago Bella could never have thought that; what had changed? She couldn't figure out whether her suspicions were correct or not; she hoped she'd get some answers tonight.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**Please REVIEW! Long, informative ones please! Tell me what you like Blah blah. **

**I love feedback!**

**Please no flames. XD**


	14. Puzzle

**A.N. On to the next chapter in Bella's life. ******

**Chapter 14: Puzzle**

Bella walked slower than necessary.  
>"There's nothing to be afraid of." Jake reassured her.<br>"I'm not scared."  
>"Sure, sure." She looked up and gave him the worst look she could muster; he chuckled. She frowned. Jake laughed at her again before hooking his fingers onto the bottom of his wife beater and pulling it over his head to reveal his naked chest. Bella's eye brows furrowed until she realised that the only other people actually wearing shirts at the bonfire were the elders and a few women.<br>They were closer to the fire now and she began to feel drawn towards it, almost as if an invisible string was pulling her. She sped up a little, involuntarily.

When they finally arrived, Bella's eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out who was who. The farthest from her on the left were Billy, Old Quil and Harry Clearwater; the elders. Then there was Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah who was silently tucked under Quil Ateara's arm. Bella wondered when they had started dating; she could remember a time when Leah was engaged to Sam. Next there was a girl who she didn't know personally but definitely recognised, oh what was it again? Kimberley? Yeah, Kim Conweller, she was two grades below Bella at school so they never really talked to each other; just like Leah, she was tucked under someone's arm.

Jared Cameron.

Next to him was, oh god; Bella instinctively took a step back. Paul Meraz; she blinked at his amused expression. She quickly moved on and was instantly glad that she did; this time she took an instinctive step forward, Embry Call. Bella gave a wide smile; he looked up at her and returned it; his white teeth contrasting against his russet skin. Bella wasn't sure why she was so happy, it was as if she hadn't just seen the guy yesterday; she couldn't stop her smile though.

She finally tore her eyes away from him and looked to the next person; she definitely recognised this guy. He was their 'leader', Sam Uley, who also had his fiancé Emily tucked under his arm. Bella immediately noticed the space in between Sam and Embry and began walking towards it when Billy called out,

"Let her go, Jacob." She stopped, curious, before turning around and finding Jacob only a few centimetres away from her; she flinched a little in shock. When did he move? And how could she not have heard anything? She looked up at his face questionably but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring straight over her head at something else with a murderous expression.

"Jake?" She whispered; she wasn't exactly scared, just a little confused. She turned back to where she was going and flinched again; Embry was standing ahead of her, about the same distance away from her as Jacob. She looked between the two of them, they both looked so focused on each other but if she moved they'd quickly glance down at her; she was unsure of what to do. The way they stared each other down make her feel sort of uncomfortable, it was like they were rivals.

"Okay, boys. Now isn't the time and place." Bella looked at Sam with a curious expression as he approached; she watched as he kept his distance from her.  
>"Bella." Billy called, she turned to him.<br>"Why don't you go sit down?" He told her nicely, she looked up at Jake once more before brushing past Embry, it seemed she couldn't help it, she wanted…. NO _needed_ some kind of physical contact.

Bella was uncomfortable, even though she had still taken the seat she would have before, it seemed that everyone else had re-positioned themselves around her choice. Now, she was sandwiched between Kim and Emily; Sam had sent Embry and Jacob to opposite sides of the site, they were both equal distances away from her. Although, it didn't look like either of them were happy.

Bella shook her head and tried to forget about the two of them and their weird behaviour and listened to the stories that Billy was telling. She had heard them before though, hell, _everyone _on the rez had heard them before, _too_ many times.

This time was different for Bells though, each legend Billy told was of new meaning to her, a new piece to the puzzle that she was trying her hardest to complete. By the time the stories were over, she had finally pieced it together.

**Thoughts?  
>What did you think of the little confrontation between our favourite wolf boys?<br>Review please It makes me very happy…. And eager to write more  
>No flames.<br>Peace out  
><strong>


	15. Me? But I

**A.N. I know the last chapter was too short :-/ Unfortunately this one isn't much longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Me? But I….**

The stories had finished a few minutes ago and everyone was now eating something, well everyone except Bella; she had never been much of a 'foodie' but just looking at the way these guys ate was enough to put anyone off. It seemed like they were just tossing burgers, one by one into the back of their throats. Gross. It reminded Bella of the way Embry ate that day last week when he first came to her house, except when he did it, it was cute. She couldn't help the goofy smile that crept onto her face.

-333-

**Meanwhile- a few metres down the beach**

"No! No fucking way is _he_ taking her home; over my dead body!" Sam closed his eyes and exhaled at Jake's irrational behaviour.  
>"Yes, he is. You brought her here so Embry gets to spend a little bit of quality time with her. This was your idea, Jacob." Sam pointed out; Jake cut him off with a growl.<p>

"No, my idea was to let her choose, not to have her wander off with him in the middle of the night!"  
>"Jacob, in order for her to choose, she needs to spend the same amount of time with each of you. That's the only way to make it fair." Jake snorted. <em>Fair? <em>

-333-

Bella placed her half eaten hotdog down when a large shadow was cast over her plate; she looked up and regretted it straight away. Why him of all people?  
>"Bella." He greeted.<br>"Paul." She answered while cleaning her small fingers on a napkin; he cleared his throat and sat down next to her. She stiffened. He noticed.  
>"Look, about the other day…." He trailed off; Bella nodded.<br>"Its fine, it didn't even bother me." She lied.  
>"Uh huh." Paul sounded unconvinced.<p>

"So, what did you think of the legends?" He asked after a while, it sounded as if he was reading from a script. Bella took a sip of her cola before answering.  
>"I thought it was okay, this isn't the first time I've heard them." She answered, unsure that it was the answer that he was looking for.<br>"Yeah, I know that but was this time any different from the others?" He asked her, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh, you're wondering if I realised that you're all werewolves, right?" The bonfire became significantly quieter.  
>"She's smart." Paul announced. With those words, the bonfire was lively again but this time it was different. Everyone had seemed to let go of the invisible breath that they were holding. Bella turned back to Paul who was looking at her expectantly.<br>"What?" She asked; he searched her eyes and smiled.  
>"You know more than that, right?" Her mouth cracked into a small smile.<p>

"…And you imprint?" She finished unsurely; Paul smile went wider.  
>"You really are smart, but can you match the couples up?" He asked her as he took another swig of his beer. Bella thought about it and looked around for a while; everyone else was trying to pretend that they weren't listening when it was completely obvious that they were.<br>"So, Emily is Sam's imprint, Leah is Quil's..." She looked to Paul for confirmation. He nodded.  
>"And Kim's Jared's imprint, right?" He nodded again; Bella wasn't very surprised but she was happy. Everything was falling into place in her mind.<p>

"But you missed out one couple." Paul stated cryptically, taking yet another swig of beer. Bella's eye brows furrowed and she looked around again. The only girl left was her.  
>"Me? But I…." A growl cut her off. She turned to see Embry stalking towards them, her breath caught in her throat and one leg crossed over the other involuntarily at the sight of his muscles as he moved. She looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her, he was shooting death glares at Paul.<br>"Don't say unnecessary things, Meraz." Paul held his hands up with a light chuckle.

"Whatever Call." Bella's eye brows furrowed; 'unnecessary' things, huh?  
>"Are you ready to go, Bella?" She nodded her head and took the hand that he offered; he smiled and pulled her up and into his chest. She stood frozen for a second, pressed against him; he was so warm. Jake was warm but not like this. There was just something about Embry. When she finally gathered her senses, she backed away from his personal space slowly. Then the guilt set in. Why was she snuggling into Embry's sexy chest? She was Jake's girlfriend, right? Right? She wasn't even sure. Jacob obviously thought so.<p>

"Why are you taking me home Embry? Where's Jake?" She asked curiously as she looked around; he was nowhere to be seen.  
>"He's gone." Paul supplied; Bella's eye brows furrowed again. He just left? Without saying goodbye?<br>"Bella?" Embry brought her attention back to him.  
>"Huh?" He smiled at her and she almost melted into his arms. He chuckled.<br>"Come on, let's go."

~~~~333~~~~~

"Too fast, too fast." Bella screamed and laughed at the same time as she clutched to the grey fur tighter. The wolf barked out a laugh before speeding up. She screamed again before squeezing his body with her thighs in hope of staying on his back. It felt good to have the wind blow through her hair the way it was but she was a little afraid. The more they ran, Bella gradually calmed herself: it _was _kind of relaxing. Very relaxing. She laid her head down on the wolf's large one and stroked it. He began to purr lightly.

"You're so pretty." She whispered with a yawn, the wolf slowed down to a trot and allowed her to fall asleep at a steady pace.

**Thoughts?  
>Aww, quality time with Embry<br>Hmm, I wonder if Jake ust decided to stay away or Sam had to order him. I'll leave that one up to you guys  
>Review please.<br>No flames please.  
>Peace <strong>


	16. Confused

**A.N. Ok so I know I said that this one would be longer….. but it isn't, it's shorter Sorry! I'll update like tomorrow or something **

**Chapter 16: Confused**

Bella shifted in the theatre seat, feeling oddly uncomfortable. She had been feeling this way for the last three days, ever since the bonfire; she hadn't seen Embry since then. In fact, the last thing she remembered about that night was running through the forest on his beautiful silver wolf. Then all of a sudden she was waking up in her own bed in the morning with a small note beside her with his number and a few words on it.

_I'll be waiting.  
>Embry<em>

She wanted to contact him, she really did but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The truth was that she couldn't s…  
>"Bells? What's wrong?" Jake asked her as he squeezed her hand; she looked down at their conjoined fingers and bit her bottom lip. How could something that's supposed to feel good feel so wrong? She just couldn't understand.<p>

"…You didn't like the movie?" 'Didn't?' What did he mean by 'didn't'? She turned to the screen and frowned. It was already finished; the only thing playing was the closing credits. Plus, there was no one left in the theatre but them.  
>"I think I missed most of it." She admitted with a guilty smile; Jake looked worried.<br>"Are you okay, Bells? You've been like this all week." Bella nodded reassuringly.  
>"I'm fine Jake; I've got a lot of things on my mind is all." She murmured, never meeting his eyes. She heard his sigh.<p>

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her; she looked down at their conjoined hands then back at his face. He looked a little fearful. Bella bit her lip guiltily and drew in an unsure breath before speaking.  
>"Jake, I…."<br>"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. We have to clean the theatre before the next viewing." A bored attendant called to them as he shun his torch light into their eyes.  
>"Right. Sorry." Jake apologized before leading Bella into the foyer. He kept her tucked under his side as they walked back to the rabbit.<p>

~~~~~333~~~~~~

Jacob leaned down to kiss Bella but she put her head down so he only got her forehead; she squeezed her eyes shut.

Bella was confused.

Her fingers played with her bed sheets.

Jake traced kisses from her forehead, all the way down to her lips; he pecked them twice before pushing his tongue into her mouth and began to grope her body. Bella blinked repeatedly, a little shocked at his behavior; she sat frozen and Jacob lowered her back to the bed and tried to slip his hand into her jeans. That was when she came to her senses and pushed him away as hard as she should. Bella scowled at him and stood up, moving as far away from him as possible while buttoning up her pants.

"What do you think you're doing, Jake?" She asked angrily; Jacob stared back at her with wide eyes, taking in her frightened pose. Had he hurt her? Oh god, he didn't hurt her, did he? He still wasn't used to this new strength but he couldn't have… at least he thought he didn't. Fuck!  
>"I'm sorry Bells, did I hurt you?" He asked sincerely as he approached her; she looked away but allowed him to engulf her and place her small body on his lap.<br>"No." She mumbled into his chest.  
>"I'm so sorry Bells." He apologized again; she shook her head into his chest and pulled back a little so that she could see his handsome face.<br>"It's not you Jake; I just don't wanna do _t-that."_ She told him; he laughed as she tripped over her words as usual and kissed her forehead again. This time, he didn't try to go any further.

"It's okay Bells, we don't have to do anything, I just wanna be with you, that's all…" He intertwined their hands.  
>"….I love you Bella." She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears, she felt horrible. She didn't know how to reply.<p>

Bella was confused. 

**Thoughts?  
>Poor Bella, right? Seriously, they should all just put her out of her misery and tell her! Oh, but maybe she already knows…. Or maybe she doesn't. what do you think?<br>Review please… but no flames.  
>Much love 3<strong>


	17. Being Human

**A.N. Ok guys, I have finally come through on my promise; this chapter is a LOT longer than the rest.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 17: Being Human**

Bella was unhappy. She wasn't exactly sure why but she knew that things were not right. She hadn't seen Embry for what felt like a year, but it was really only a few weeks. She knew that she had his number but she couldn't find it in herself to dial it; whichever way she looked at it, it just didn't seem right. She was dating Jake. Or was she? She hadn't been happy with Jake for a while now, it wasn't him though. He was being the perfect boyfriend. Well, the perfect boyfriend until she mentioned that she wanted to talk to him about something important.

Then he would just change the subject as if she hadn't said anything. Her life seemed like a mess right now and all she wanted to do was be alone for a while.

So Bella took a walk.

Through the woods, all the way to a small clearing that she had first found when she was in her early teenage years; she would always come to this place when she needed to think without disruptions. It was a rarely sunny day in La Push so she laid down on the grass and stared up at the blue sky. Bella had always loved the clouds; they seemed so wonderful and carefree; moving from town to town staring down at all the people going about their daily lives, making mistakes, being human.

She thought that it must be nice to be a cloud.

~~~~~333~~~~~~

Bella wasn't finished with her day of thinking yet so she headed for the cliffs, hopefully there'd be no one around and she could maybe dangle her feet off the edge; she was around five steps away from where she wanted to be when hot hands engulfed her from behind.  
>"That's as far as you go alone, baby." He whispered to her, his hot breath caressing her ear. Bella clutched onto one of the hands that was holding her and sighed. It felt like a whole cinder block had been lifted from her shoulders at that moment.<p>

"Embry." She breathed as she turned in his arms and melted into him; her hands holding him tight as if he would disappear. He did the same to her.  
>"You didn't call." He whispered painfully; she shook her head into his bare chest.<br>"I was scared." She admitted; he twirled his fingers in her hair.

"You look tired." He told her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
>"I know, I haven't slept much."<br>"Neither have I, babe." They stayed in silence for a while.

"….Bella?" She looked up at his gorgeous face and waited for what he had to say. When the words didn't come she supplied them for him.  
>"I'm your imprint…Why didn't you tell me before?"<p>

"You already knew." Embry stated; Bella nodded into his chest.  
>"Does Jacob know?" There was a little bit of an awkward silence.<br>"Yes." Bella clenched her tiny fists but then released them soon after. She didn't wanna be mad now.  
>"We both agreed Bella, we agreed that we wouldn't tell you; we…. <em>I<em> wanted you to have a choice." Embry explained; Bella pulled back an out of his arms and pushed the wind swept hair from her eyes.  
>"A choice?" She asked as if he was speaking another language.<br>"There is no choice in this Embry! I have no choice whatsoever." Her voice was raised and pained; Embry watched her with a sad expression.

"I love you, Embry; I love you so much…" She admitted; he tried to pull her closer but she resisted.

"I love you but I don't know why; I know nothing about this imprinting stuff. I don't even properly know what the word means. Nobody has bothered to tell me anything since the bonfire yet you say it's because you want me to choose? How can I choose without knowing anything, Embry? How can I make a proper informed decision? All I know is that when you're not around me, not holding me, I feel empty inside; when you're gone, my heart hurts. I want to be with you, I really do but I can't hurt Jake, I can't. He's trying, Jacob is really trying to make me happy….. Or is that because he's afraid that I'll choose you? No wonder I can never finish a sentence around him these days; Jake is afraid that I'm gonna leave him. The sad thing is that I probably am yet I have no idea why….." Bella couldn't finish what she wanted to say; by this time she was sobbing into her hands.

"Don't cry Bella, please." Embry pleaded as he reached out to touch her; Bella jumped back as if she had been bitten, wrapping her arms around her own body.  
>"I want you to tell me everything…. Right now." She told him. <p>

Then, he did just that.

~~~~~333~~~~

"Jake, we need to talk about things, I…" He cut her off.  
>"Are you hungry Bella? I can get you something to eat." Jacob answered his own question as he got up to leave the living room.<br>"Jake!" He froze.  
>"Jake." Her voice was much softer this time. "Will you please just listen to what I have to say?"<br>Bella refused to remove her eyes from the fiddling hands in her lap; tears threatened to fall as she felt him sit down beside her. She still couldn't look at him.

"Bells." Jacob pleaded in a quiet voice; Bella finally looked up at him.  
>"Jacob, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Jacob had moved across the room and he was shaking.<br>"What did he tell you, Bella?"  
>"H-huh? How did you k-know? I-I…." She had made sure that she had bathed when she had returned from the cliffs.<br>"What? Did you think a shower would fix that for you? You _friggin' stink_ of him, Bella." He growled at her.

She was taken back but refused to be ashamed, she had done nothing wrong.  
>"Jake, stop it." She pleaded; her eyes never left his.<br>"Then don't do this to me, Bells. I love you." Her heart broke and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and she squeezed at tightly as she could.  
>"Jake, I love you. I really love you…" Bella told him as his arms tightened around her body.<br>"… But I'm not _in _love with you. Not anymore." She pulled away slowly as she finished her sentence and shuffled away from him.

"Don't break up with me, Bells." Jake's voice was empty.  
>"Jake, I can't… I can't stay with you." She gasped as he approached her, faster than her eyes could follow; Jacob held her small hand to his chest.<br>"Do you feel that, Bells? My heart beats for _you_…. And it's not because anybody told me that you were the right one; it's because I know it, in here. I love you, Bella. Stay with me. I need you." Bella was crying again but she refused to give in. She pulled her body away from his.

"Jacob, it's not the same. _We're_ not the same. Look at us; look at the way we're fighting. We _never_ used to fight. We'll tare each other apart if we go on this way; we have to part now, while we're still civil." She told him; Jake held on to her small body tighter.  
>"But it's us Bells; it's always been us. We're meant for each other. Don't let it destroy us, Bella. Don't let it take away your right to choose. Don't let him worm his way in." His last sentence was a lot angrier than the others; Bella tried to break free of his hold.<p>

"Jake, what are you talking about? He didn't worm his way in; this, all this fighting this is all us. We're just not right, anymore. We've drifted apart." Her voice was at the point of cracking but she had to get this out.  
>"Bells, you can't even see it. I mean, he's supposed to be my best friend and he's trying to steal my girl." Jake was fuming.<br>"I can't. _I won't_ just hand to over to him." Jacob's voice was off; it was more like a growl.

"I'm not anybody's Jacob; I make my own choices. This isn't about Embry." Jacob snorted.  
>"Oh this is<em> all<em> about_ him_. He just can't stand the fact that I have you." Bella's eye twitched as he spoke about her like some kind of possession.  
>"I'm not a thing to be owned Jake! And this is between me and you!" She was getting tired, trying to drum this one fact into his thick skull.<br>"But it's his fault we're…." Bella cut him off.  
>"No! No, okay! This is your fault, Jake!" She finally screamed; he looked down at her with hurt eyes.<p>

"This is your fault." She repeated, as if it was something that she had just realised.  
>"You're the one who made us break up; you're the one who made me sick. You're the one who made Charlie worry about me. You're the one who made me go to hospital. You're the one who took advantage of me, even after you knew about the imprint…" He cut her off this time.<p>

"We made a deal Bells….."  
>"I know, I know; you wanted me to have a choice." She repeated like a mantra.<br>"….But you didn't give me a choice, you just made me even more confused. Even more unsure of myself." She whispered; Jake was quiet and listened intently.

"You." Her eyes shot to his. "And what about you? You're a wolf too! What happens when you imprint? What's gonna happen to me? Have you ever thought of that?"  
>"I won't imprint." He answered surely; Bella shook her head.<br>"You don't know that Jake. It's not a choice."  
>"I know because I love you, Bella. I don't need another woman; all I need is you." She shook her head again.<p>

"We're not meant for each other, Jake. There's most likely someone on this rez who needs you Jake. She needs you to be there for her, just like I need Embry." She whispered the last bit but he was sure that he had heard her.  
>"That's not true, Bella. We're connected Bella, in our own way. You know it."<br>"Yes Jake, I know. And if you need me I'll come running but we can't be together like _that _anymore."  
>"Bella please…" She cut him off.<p>

"Jake, stop it. You know I'm his imprint; why do you keep pushing me?" She asked him, getting more annoyed by the second; he grabbed the top of both of her shoulders and shook her lightly.  
>"You still don't get it? It's because I love you, Bells. I can't lose you." Jake stepped forward and clutched to her body. Bella let the tears fall as she stroked his short hair.<br>"I know, Jake and I'll still be there for you. Just like the old times." She reassured; he shook his head and held her body tighter.

"No, NO! I can't watch you with him Bella." Bella knew that his sadness was taking over his words so she tried not to let them bother her.  
>"It's not up to you." She reminded him.<br>"…You have to let me go now." She told him; he didn't move. Bella began to pry his arms from around her waist. He let her. She grabbed her small backpack and left the house without another word; leaving a grown man to cry alone.

**Thoughts?  
>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. Is anyone else experiencing problems with ff?<br>First, I couldn't login at all…. Then none of the links on my page were working and now I'm not receiving any e-mails from the site at all! Someone tell me what is happening! (A little dramatic, I know)  
>Anyway, review please!... but no fire peeps. <strong>


	18. Always

**A.N. Hey peeps; this story is coming to an end….. sad, right? Anyway, we're gonna skip over some time for now **

**Four months later**

Bella and Embry had been dating for about three months now; all was going well, of course.

The pack had accepted her as their sister and she had never been happier.

"Don't!" Bella squealed as tried to rub the blue paint from her face while attacking Embry with the green; what had started out as a fun art project was now an all-out war.

A war in which Bella was losing. 

She sat in the corner in the corner of her bedroom; every inch of her body covered in one or more of the nine paints that Embry had brought for her to choose from.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't just curl up in the corner. How am I supposed to get you?" Embry asked her before shaking his head like a wet dog, green splattered in all directions.

"I don't _want _you to get me." Bella giggled, curling herself into a ball now.

She squealed as gravity seemed to disappear as her small body was hauled into the air; she clung to Embry tightly and gasped.

Bella looked up into his paint covered face and smiled.

He smiled back.

She blushed.

"Um, Embry…. Y-you can put me down, now." Her voice was small; she didn't particularly want him to put her down but she had said it anyway.

Embry hoisted her even higher in his arms and buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

Bella let him do it. She realized that he needed to.

"Nope. I'm never gonna let you go, Bella." The sincerity in his voice sent a shiver up her spine; she threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

They kissed.

Bella blushed again.

"Well, at least your room's done. This suits you much more." She looked around at the splattered room and smiled. It actually looked like they had done it on purpose.

The colors were evenly distributed and there wasn't a white space on the wall; Bella leaned up and pecked Embry's cheek.

"Yeah, it's nice." She breathed; he beamed at her.

-333-

Bella and Embry left the movie theater screen hand in hand.

They had just seen 'Tridark: Waxing Moon'; Bella had enjoyed the movie; she was a big fan of the saga.

The only thing was that oddly, it reminded her of her life so much.

Okay, so she wasn't Beatrix Swanson who had just moved to Canada to live with her dad, Carl…

…And there were no vampires or warlocks fighting over her either…

…Okay, so maybe there were no similarities at all but she felt like she could somehow relate to the story.

A squeeze to her hand brought her out of her thoughts; Embry pulled her closer and tucked her under his arm, pressing his lips to the side of her forehead.

Bella looked up into his eyes, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips; Embry leant down to kiss her but she turned her face away at the last second so he ended up with her cheek.

He pulled back, the expression on his face made her regret her actions.

Her eyes left him and darted around the lobby, nobody was looking their way. She exhaled thankfully.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend in public?"

"Embry." She was still getting used to the term; Bella didn't want people to think that she was jumping from one boy to the other.

She guessed that she was just really old-fashioned in that sense.

He breathed in exasperation.

"Come on Bella, stop thinking, just feel." She nodded but he could feel that she was still a little tense.

"You ready to go?" Embry asked her; Bella shook her head.

"Yeah, but I just need to go to the bathroom." He nodded and reluctantly released her hand.

It didn't take Bella long to find the restroom, do her business and find herself walking back out towards Embry.

But what she found as she turned the corner made her blood boil and her small hands balled into tiny fists.

Bella watched as a tall blonde woman, about the same age as herself, repeatedly rubbed her hands over Embry's torso.

The worst of it was that he was just standing there letting it happen.

Her eyes narrowed as she stomped up to the pair; her finger nails almost drawing blood from her hips s she clutched to them. 

"Bella?" Embry asked when he saw her coming; he was a little scared of the expression on her face.

She ignored him and faced the blonde; the color had drained from the girl's face, her hand frozen on Embry's chest.

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" Bella demanded to know.

The blonde seemed to wake up.

"I spilled coffee on…" She tried to explain.

Bella held her hand up and gestured towards some other place.

"Get. Away. From my boyfriend." She advised; the blonde was gone in a second, scurrying away from them as if her life depended on it.

"Bella, I swear, she spilled coffee on me and she was trying to wipe it off. That was it. I swear." Embry tried to explain; Bella's narrowed eyes softened.

"Yes… well." She murmured, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

-333-

Bella drew circles on Embry's chest as she thought; he pulled the thin blanket higher over her naked body and began to rub his hands over her back.

"What you thinkin' about?" Embry murmured into her hair; Bella answered honestly,

"Jacob." Embry hugged her body closer and flinched a little.

Bella noticed.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little shocked. That's all." She apologized; he shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay; I think we're all a little shocked about what happened." He replied.

He was right.

When Emily's sister, Kayla, had randomly dropped her daughter Claire off at the cottage for a week; the whole pack had been around.

And Jacob Black had imprinted on the five year old.

In a way, Bella was grateful; she didn't think she could take anymore of Jacob's attempts to get her back or the constant fights he had got into with Embry.

Embry was also grateful.

"I just hope he can be happy now." Bella added. 

"Yeah."

Then they were silent for a while.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"This fight that's gonna happen, it's gonna be really bad, right?" Her voice was small; Embry's hand rested on the swell of her butt.

"Yeah, it'll be bad… but it'll be okay. I promise." He told her; she believed him but she was still uneasy.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but a howl cut her off before she could even start.

It had began.

Tears threatened to fall from Bella's eyes. She didn't want him to leave.

This time felt different to the others.

Embry kissed her forehead before sliding from the bed.

"Come back to me Em." She pleaded; he looked straight into her eyes and answered,

"Always, Bella. Seth should be here in about five minutes to drop you over to Emily's. Make sure you're fully dressed by them." His voice told her that it was an order; he could be so possessive sometimes.

Bella nodded.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Bella."

**Thoughts?  
>I know we skipped time a lot with this one but hey! We gotta move on at some point, right?<strong>

**The only reason I let Jake imprint is because so many of you guys really wanted him to… so, yeah. **

**How do you think the fight will go? Will someone get hurt or will they all be safe? I wanna know what you predict.  
>Only 2 chapters to go now<br>Review please  
>….But no flames.<strong>


	19. You Said Always

**A.N. Hey guys, lol I realise that I confused a lot of you guys after the last chapter when I mentioned a fight taking place but to be honest, it doesn't really matter that much. The reason for the fight is seriously irrelevant at this point in time but I thought I should put a little explanation into the chapter. You see guys? This is why you should review if you don't understand/want to know something; it's the only way I can help. Thanks guys! Happy reading **

Kim's hands balled into fists in her lap; she was angry.

Jared had told her why they had gone to battle today but she just couldn't understand it.

Why did they have to help the Cullens with their problems?

Why couldn't they handle their own damned messes?

Why did their imprints have to risk his life for **their **mistakes?

So what if one of those leeches had impregnated a human and now the vampires 'overlords' or whatever were coming after them?

How did that relate to her and her family?

In Kim's eyes, nothing made sense. She just. Didn't. See the point.

Time passed and the atmosphere in the room only became thicker.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, she couldn't do anything else; at least, she didn't feel like she could.

Something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Emily and Kim seemed to be able to feel it too; they both kept giving each other wary glances.

Bella shot out of her seat and paced around the small living room, unsure of what else to do to supress this tension in her back, it was all too much. She couldn't breathe, something was wrong; something_ had_ to be wrong here.

Her questions were answered when a sharp pain shot through her stomach; she screamed and collapsed to her hands and knees. Her fingers clawed at the old carpet.

Emily and Kim rushed to her side, startled and unsure of what to do, they asked her what was wrong.

Tears leaked from Bella's eyes as she clutched to her stomach in sorrow. This was unlike anything she had experienced before.

It wasn't like that time when Jake was injured and she had helped him. Oh no, this pain was much different. Her insides weren't dying; it was like her very soul was being devoured whole.

"Embry." She breathed, her body began to shake.

Bella winced as her body became even weaker. What was happening to _her_ Embry? She looked up at the door; if only there was some way she could make it outside.

Get to him.

Help him.

Bella tried to stand but instead, she ended up worse than she had started_, flat on her face_.

She clenched her fists and cried into the carpet, frustrated with herself; Kim and Emily were frozen, unsure of what to do for her, unsure of how to comfort her.

Suddenly, the front door burst open; Jared appeared in the living room doorway, his eyes instinctively meeting Kim's, checking to make sure that she was okay.

But then, his eyes drifted to Bella and his expression turned to sorrow.

"Bella…." He started, but then his mouth snapped shut; she stood up slowly, shaking Emily and Kim off of her as she did.

Putting one foot after the other, she slowly approached Jared. She stopped a few centimetres away.

"What happened?" She demanded to know.

"There was one leech left Bella, he didn't see it. None of us did." Jared's voice was clouded with regret.

"…We couldn't even smell it. It jumped out from nowhere." Bella hoped he wasn't trying to say what she thought he was trying to say.

"We took care of it, Bella. But not before it got its hands around Embry… and bit him." Bella heard Kim and Emily gasp in shock behind her.

"Jared, where is Embry?" She asked him, her voice was soft and breaking because of all the crying she had been doing; Jared's heart broke as he looked down at her. Why did this have to be his job?

"The guys have taken him back to Jake's place, it's not looking good. He needs you Bella." Jared answered; Bella nodded and bypassed him before running out of the front door and into the night.

_Embry. Embry. Embry. Stay Embry. With me. Embry. My Embry. Stay with me. Embry. _

Bella ran but she only got so far before a sandy coloured wolf appeared beside her; it was Jared. He bypassed her and cut her off, lowering his body for her to get on.

She did so, quickly.

Bella clutched to the soft fur but the tears wouldn't stop; how would she be able to help anybody in this state. It was too much for her, too much pressure.

The look on Jared's face when he approached her back at the house, it was too severe. Much too serious. This obviously wasn't a small injury; what had they done to her Embry?

She shook her head as they went; no, she couldn't think like that. She would have to be calm.

_He's okay. He's okay. He's okay_. She chanted in her head, even though it wasn't fooling anybody.

Including herself.

As they arrived, Bella dove off of Jared's back and ran inside; her eyes scanned the room. She couldn't see much, just the backs of several members of the pack.

They were all huddled around something; the pull in Bella's chest told her that it was Embry.

That was when it happened, there was a shift in gravity for just a second; no one else seemed to notice it.

Then, her heart slowed drastically.

The pain in her chest was too much, too soon. Too severe.

She knew what it meant.

The room was deadly quiet as one already-weak heartbeat slowed down to a stop.

"Move." She instructed, her voice was so cold; the boys slowly parted.

Bella stared back at the corps with determined eyes.

He was gone.

She knew this.

But she wouldn't accept it.

Never.

Her right hand left her side and hovered towards him; only to be snatched while it was still in the air.

Bella looked up through her tears at whoever it was.

"No, Bella. He wouldn't want this." Jacob told her, shaking his head; tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Bella tried to rip her hand from his embrace.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. "I have to do. He can't die." Her voice was stern but she wasn't shouting anymore.

"No Bella, he won't be able to live without you; look, I know…." She cut him off; beating her hands on his chest desperately.

"No, you don't! You don't know anything you bastard! Get out of my fucking way!" Jake stood frozen with his mouth open slightly; he had never heard her like this.

He reached out to her,

"Jacob." Sam called before shaking his head sadly.

Jake's hands fell to his side and he stepped out of Bella's way.

She stepped forward and laid her head down on Embry's body.

Bella cried into his bare chest, she felt the energy flow from her body and into his, she cried for Embry and she cried for herself. It was almost over; the time they had had together was unnaturally short.

It wasn't fair.

She didn't want this.

She wanted them to get married, have kids and grow old together.

A normal life.

Bella clung to his body and remembered every touch, every kiss and every word that they had shared; it was as if her life was flashing before her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest as she kissed it over and over again for the last time.

Most of the pack members looked away; it didn't feel right for them to see this.

"I know you're gonna be angry when you wake up. I know you wouldn't want this but I couldn't let you die. I love you too much….. So live, live and be happy. Then find a girl and make her happier….. Just make sure you don't paint her room because that's our thing…. Don't try and look for me…" Then her voice turned serious,

"If you do, I'll hate you forev…" Bella couldn't finish her sentence, the pain was too much.

She could feel her heart disintegrating with every second she clung to him with fear of letting go.

The fear of life without Embry was too much for her to handle. But she had to let go, at some point; preferably before he woke up.

Bella looked down at the hand on his bicep and willed it to move; she willed herself to let go.

Eventually she did.

And then she was alone.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I-I j-just couldn't let you g-go." Bella's body shook with sobs as she clutched pathetically to her sides.

It was a while before she could get herself together.

"You guys." She turned to the rest of the pack who stood with their faces pointing to the floor and their shoulders slumped.

They couldn't meet her eyes. None of them.

"….You guys can play it back to him, right? What I just said." She clarified; her voice was dead. Paul looked around the other guys, who couldn't raise their heads (some of them were even crying) before answering,

"Sure Bella."

She turned and left the room; Jacob thought about stopping her.

But he didn't.

He thought about her for once.

As Bella walked through to the front garden alone, she stopped and turned back to the house she had spent so much time in. Her voice was small and broken,

"….You said always."

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think?**

**Do you think Bella did the right thing? **

**Would you have done the same?**

**How do you think Embry will react when he wakes up?**

**Ah, that's so sad!  
>Their relationship is over already; after all they've been through.<br>Sad. Sad. Sad.  
>I wanna know how you guys feel about this!<strong>

**One more chapter to go!**

**Character pictures on my page!**

**You know what to do,**

**If you don't, its… REVIEW! XD**


	20. Gone

**A.N. Hey guys, so this is the last ever chapter of this story  
>I am so sad it's over.<br>I know some of you guys were hoping for a happily ever after but unfortunately this story doesn't have one…..yeah. Anyway, enjoy the last chappy. **

Embry's eyes cracked open slowly.

Bella.

Something was wrong; he just knew it.

He sprang up on the bed only for a hand to place itself on his chest softly.

"Emily." Sam called to his imprint as a warning; she removed her hand and stepped back before speaking,

"How are you feeling?" Embry searched the room- disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Emily. Where's Bella?" The atmosphere grew even heavier and most of the pack looked everywhere else but him. Sam exhaled morosely.

"Why don't we go outside, Embry?" He couldn't have him ruining Emily's entire house when he found out.

Embry swallowed before jogging outside. Sam was close behind; the rest of the pack stayed indoors.

This didn't feel like watching their brother fall apart.

Embry turned back to Sam; his body and mind growing more restless and unsure by the second.

He could feel her.

He could feel Bella.

She was upset.

And she wasn't close.

Not at all.

In fact, it felt like she was moving further away by the second.

"Sam, what happened?" He growled; the alpha swallowed before answering.

"She brought you back, Embry. You died… but she brought you back."

It took Embry a while to register exactly what Sam had said.

Then he exploded.

"**FUCK!" **

His knees gave way and he let out a pained howl.

He didn't even have the strength to phase.

He was grieving.

Grieving for his Bella.

Grieving for himself.

He could still feel her in his heart.

He could feel her as she travelled further and further away from in.

In which direction? He wasn't sure.

But he could find her; he was sure he could find her.

Before he could even think about it; Embry found himself sprinting for the tree line.

That was of course until a hand clamped onto his triceps and yanked him backwards.

Embry gave Sam a warning growl.

"**What the fuck are you doing?"** He demanded.

Sam tried to lose the sympathy that showed up in his eyes but it was difficult.

"Embry, you have to let her go." He said cautiously, using his body to try to block his view of the forest.

Was he for real?

Was he really trying to stand between a wolf and his imprint?

**"Are you for fucking real? Get the fuck out of my way!"** No one had ever seen Embry like this; he was like a feral beast.

Neither Sam nor Embry noticed as Paul made his way out to them.

"You know what'll happen if she touches you, Embry. You. Will. Die." Sam tried calmly but Embry wasn't having any of it.

"**I don't fucking care! She can't leave! I love her and I have to see her. Now, are you gonna move or am I gonna have to move you?" **He was being irrational but he hadn't realized it yet.

Heck, he hadn't realized anything.

Right now, he was running on instinct.

Sam squared his shoulders and his breathing became heavy.

He didn't wanna have to fight Embry but if that was what it took, he would have to.

"And what about Bella?" Embry's head whipped around, following the voice.

It was Paul, of course. He stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his face morose.

"….How do you think Bella will feel if you try and find her?" Embry's heavy breathing and shaking form calmed a little as he began to think.

"Let's say you go after her…. And you find her, then what?" Paul asked him sounding genuinely curious.

Embry growled at him.

"I don't know but I need to find her." He bit out as the wolf clawed its way to the surface.

He tried to beat it down but it was fighting hard.

The wolf wanted, no _**needed**_Bella.

"I'll tell you what'll happen, Call. You'll touch her. It won't be your fault. She_** is**_ your imprint. You won't be able to stop yourself. Then she **will. Kill. You**. Not only will you die in front of her but you will. **Make. Her. A. Killer**." Paul enunciated his words perfectly like he was speaking to a child.

Embry whined.

"And that'll really **kill her inside**… Sam's right, for your sake **and** Bella's… you gotta let her go, man."

Embry fell to his knees and cried.

Paul and Sam looked away.

_-OOO-_

_Meanwhile….._

_-OOO-_

Bella tried to steady her breathing.

It wasn't working.

Even now, her eyes were watering.

She hadn't been able to turn off the taps.

She just sat there.

Limp.

Lifeless.

There was nothing left now.

Her fingers picked at the velvet seat cover of the chair in front of her.

Luckily, no one was in it.

She looked around the cabin.

Alone.

Bella was alone on this train…

…Aimless in wonder…

As she fidgeted, the crumpled, outdated map in her back pocket crumbled further.

But Bella didn't care where she was going.

She hadn't bothered to check where the_ train_ was going before she got on.

Because it didn't matter.

No matter where she went, she would always be going to the same place.

**Straight To Hell. **

Away from Embry.

So it didn't matter.

Seattle,

Washington,

Florida,

Manhattan,

_No, it didn't matter where. _

They were all always going to be the same.

A place without him.

Away from her home.

_It didn't matter. _

Because she didn't care where she was going.

They were all just different names for the same place.

_**Hell**_

At least her heart had stopped hurting.

The mind-numbing pain was now replaced with nothing.

_Nothing._

There was now a hole in her body where her heart should be.

At this point in time it was unclear as to whether or not Bella would be able to cope from now on.

But there was one thing that was certain,

She would never recover.

Not this time.

But unlike the last time her heart had been broken, she wasn't allowed to crumble.

She wasn't allowed to wallow.

She couldn't afford to.

No, not this time.

She had to start a new life.

She had to pick herself up and work through the cards that cruel fate had dealt her.

Though Bella was unaware of this. For now, anyway.

She was unaware of the fact that there was one other beating heart in that cabin,

And through it came from within her,

It didn't not_ belong_ to Bella.

**。。。終わりだよ。。。（****The End****）**

**Thoughts?**

**Dun, DUN, ****DUN!****  
>Thanks you guys for all your support up to this point.<br>Thanks to you guys who reviewed.  
>Double thanks to you guys who reviewed consistently.<br>If you liked this story, be sure to check out my other fics  
>Better yet, try and add my to your author alertsfavorites. I'm gonna have a new story up in a couple of weeks' time. So yeah, now for the big question:**

**DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL?  
>I need to know because I'm torn so vote in a review. I was thinking I might end it here, you know to be more dramatic but then I thought maybe I should give Embry and Bella a nice cozy happy ending. Oh I dunno…..<strong>


	21. AN

Hey guys,

This is a mini author note to tell what's gonna and what's not gonna happen next  
><strong>I'll give you the bad news first:<strong>  
>As expected, most people who reviewed said that they wanted a sequel<br>But, I have decided not to write one:-P  
>Because, I feel that this fic is perfect as it is and to add more to it might just ruin it a little. And I also know that many of you guys were hoping for a HEA but I think that there are heaps and heaps of fics with those so I wanted this one to be at least a little unique. :-P<br>So no, at this point in time, I have no intention of writing a sequel to 'Untouchable.' Who knows what'll happen in a few weeks or whatever though, I might suddenly have a random change of heart. (I do that a lot) If I do change my mind, I promise to let you guys know.  
>Now onto the god news:<br>The good news is that I have many other fic ideas (I've already started to write 8 fics, and another two are almost complete) that I can't wait to get to you guys so if you like my work and you wanna read more of it, add me to your author alerts so you can keep up with my keyboard

Thanks for reading,

Nosilverbullets xXx 


End file.
